


I hate being in love with him

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ANGST w rozdziale 6, After S3B, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Derek Pushes Stiles Away, Derek run away, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feels, First Time, Hurt Stiles, M/M, McCall Pack, Mpreg, Protective Pack, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Smut, mpreg is completely normal thing in werewolfs community, sterek, stiles is pregnant
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles po spędzeniu z Derekiem wspólnej nocy wyznaje mu miłość. W pewien sposób. Hale nie wydaje się być zadowolony z tego wyznania i znika. Derek wyjechał z Beacon Hills tej samej nocy. Nastolatek po jakimś czasie dowiaduje się, że jest w ciąży. Co zrobi porzucony, załamany Stiles? Pogodzi się z zaistniałą sytuacją, czy będzie może chciał ją jakoś zmienić?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Scott, uspokój się. 

\- Nie mogę, Stiles. Chyba dostanę ataku paniki. O mój Boże, Stiles, ja nie dam rady. Zdecydowanie nie dam rady!

\- Stary, to tylko randka. Już byłeś wcześniej na randkach.

\- Ale nie z Isaaciem! To będzie nasza pierwsza randka. Co jeżeli powiem coś źle? Jak go obrażę?

Stiles wywrócił oczami i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Z telefon przy uchu i narzekającym Scottem po drugiej stronie poszedł do kuchni, aby napić się soku. Był już późny wieczór, co zmusiło go do zapalenia światła.

\- Scottie - przerwał Stiles swojemu przyjacielowi. - Dasz radę. Isaac cię lubi. Tak samo jak ty jego. Obydwoje jesteście uroczymi głupkami, więc zapewne spędzicie całą randkę jąkając się i mówiąc w tym samym czasie. Ale to dobrze. Oznacza to, że do siebie pasujecie. Chyba. Ja-ja nie wiem. 

\- Nie pocieszasz mnie - jęknął Scott. - Przysięgam, że jeżeli randka nie wypali, a potem będzie nami dziwnie niezręcznie co doprowadzi do ponownego wyjazdu Isaaca... zwalę całą winę na ciebie, bo to twoja wina, ty mnie do tego namówiłeś.

\- Scottie, obrażasz mnie tym stwierdzeniem. Gdybym mógł, to bym cię spoliczkował. Ale nie mogę, bo to by podchodziło pod znęcanie się nad zwierzętami.

\- Stiles...

\- Też cię kocham! A teraz się rozłączę, napiję w spokoju soku i pójdę spać, ponieważ jestem wykończony całodniowym wysłuchiwaniem twojego użalania się. A ty idź w końcu do Isaaca. Pocałuj go czy coś. Dasz mi sprawozdanie jutro rano. Żegnam.

Chłopak rozłączył się, nie słuchając protestów swojego przyjaciela. Westchnął głęboko i wypił do końca sok. Puste opakowanie wyrzucił, zgasił światło w kuchni i zaczął wspinać się po schodach do swojego pokoju. Ten wieczór miał spędzić z ojcem oglądając mecz w telewizji, niestety szeryf dostał nagłe wezwanie i nie mógł wrócić do domu.

Tak więc Stiles miał zamiar wziąć długą, gorącą kąpiel, na którą zdecydowanie zasłużył (udało mu się nikogo nie urazić przez cały dzień, nie licząc oczywiście Scotta, ale to przecież Scott, on się nie liczył), a potem pójść spać na wiele, wiele godzin.

Nastolatek wszedł do pokoju i zapalił światło. Ściągnął koszulę i...

\- Stiles.

Chłopak krzyknął i podskoczył przerażony. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Dereka stojącego koło komody.

\- Co do...!  

\- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać - powiedział wilkołak, robiąc krok w tył. Stiles położył dłoń na piersi, czując walące jak oszalałe serce.

\- Mogłeś zadzwonić! Jak normalna osoba. Albo chociaż zapukać do drzwi. Chcesz mnie przyprawić o zawał serca?! Myślałem, że umrę! A nie chcę teraz umierać, okej? Gdybym chciał, wspiąłbym się na twoje ego i zeskoczył na twój iloraz inteligencji. 

\- Stiles - warknął groźnie.

\- Nie! Nie ma warczenia na mnie! Mam tego dosyć! Nie możesz wkradać się do mnie i straszyć. Tak się nie robi, ty wielki idioto. Zresztą, już się ciebie nie boję!

W ułamku sekundy Derek znalazł się przy Stilesie, złapał go za przód koszulki i przycisnął gwałtownie do ściany, marszcząc brwi i zaciskając szczękę.

\- O-okej. Może się jednak boję. Odrobinkę. Bardzo, bardzo odrobinkę. Nie moja wina, że jesteś taki wielki i straszny - wykrztusił Stiles. Przełknął ślinę i zaczął starać się oddychać normalnie. - Czego chcesz, Derek? Po co przyszedłeś?

Wilkołak odrobinkę poluzował chwyt na koszulce Stilesa, ale nie odsunął się. Stilinski czuł przy sobie jego gorące ciało i oddech. Oblizał usta, nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiając się czy Derek równie gwałtowny jest w łóżku. Yup. Stiles Stilinski wielokrotnie fantazjował o wilkołaku. Ba! Wielokrotnie również masturbował się myśląc o tym wielkim kretynie.

\- Już ci powiedziałem. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Więc rozmawiajmy. Mów co ci leży na duszy, której zresztą nie posiadasz, ponieważ jesteś zbyt wie...

Stiles nie dostaje szansy na dokończenie. Derek gwałtownie łapie jego twarz w obie dłonie i przyciska swoje usta do jego. Chłopak jest w szoku, więc przez pierwsze trzy sekundy nic nie robi. Jedynie co jest wstanie zrobić, to zastanawiać się, czy to jest prawdziwe. Lecz stwierdza jednak, że nawet jeżeli to sen, halucynacja czy inne gówno, ma zamiar popłynąć z prądem! Ponieważ nie codziennie jest mu dane całować się z tak gorącym kimś.

Więc oddaje pocałunek. Zaciska dłonie na bokach Dereka i przyciska się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Wilkołak jakby czekał na ten znak, ponieważ gwałtownie kontynuuje. Pokój wypełniają dźwięki cmokania i cichutkich jęków. Zaczęli od zwykłych pocałunków, jednak teraz Derek wsunął język w buzie Stilesa, sprawiając, że chłopakowi miękną kolana, przez co musi go złapać, aby nie upadł. 

Stilinski po chwili odsuwa się, aby złapać długi, drżący oddech. Patrzy na Dereka, który wygląda jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie pocałował Stilesa.

\- Chce-chcesz dalej o czymś porozmawiać, czy może wolisz... porobić coś innego? - zapytał Stiles. Przygryzł wnętrze policzka czekając na odpowiedź.

Derek przez chwilę studiował go wzrokiem. Stiles czuł jak jego twarz płonie z podniecenia i zawstydzenia.

 - Jesteś pewny? - wyszeptał wilkołak.

Stiles pokiwał głową i wymamrotał coś w stylu "o boże, tak, zdecydowanie tak", a następnie pocałował Dereka. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek pomyśleć, leżał już na swoim łóżku przygnieciony ciałem Dereka. Wciąż się całowali, aczkolwiek teraz zaczęli także ściągać z siebie nawzajem ciuchy. Skóra wilkołaka wydawała się być gorąca jak nigdy. Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać się od ciągłego wdychania zapachu mężczyzny, który leżał z nim w łóżku.

To było jak sen. Stiles wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Derek faktycznie jest tutaj, w jego pokoju, całując go i dotykając po całym ciele. Trzeba przyznać, że wielokrotnie miał wrażenie, że wilkołak ma ochotę rzucić się na Stilesa w TEN sposób, ale zawsze stwierdzał, że to jego chora wyobraźnia. A tu proszę! Derek faktycznie się na niego rzucił.

Stiles miał ochotę wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem, jednak nie zrobił tego, bo wilkołak zszedł niżej i złapał dłonią jego penisa.

To był pierwszy raz kiedy inna osoba dotykała jego członka. To było dobre uczucie. Bardzo, bardzo dobre uczucie. 

Stiles obserwował Dereka, który jeździł dłonią w górę i dół. Co chwilę przesuwał kciukiem po czubku, sprawiając, że Stilesa przeszywał silny dreszcz. Przygryzał dolną wargę, chcąc powstrzymywać jęki. Na szczęście nikogo w domu nie było, ale mimo tego chłopak i tak nie chciał za bardzo hałasować. Derek jakby czytał mu w myślach, ponieważ najwyraźniej ustawił sobie za cel zmuszenia Stilesa do głośnego jęczenia.

Złapał penisa chłopaka u podstawy, nachylił się i złożył delikatny pocałunek na czubku. Wystawił język i polizał całą jego długość. Zerknął w górę na Stilesa i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Później, jakby chciał się podroczyć, wciąż patrząc w oczy chłopakowi, objął jego członka ustami. Stiles zassał powietrze i zacisnął palce na pościeli. Chciał patrzeć na Dereka, podczas gdy ten go ssał i lizał, ale nie był wstanie. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zamknął oczy. Czuł gorące wnętrze buzi Dereka wokół swojego członka. Parę razy czuł także jego górne, nieco za długie jedynki na napiętej skórze, lecz nie było to złym uczuciem. Wręcz przeciwnie; Stiles to lubił.

Derek wciąż miał usta wokół jego penisa, kiedy Stiles poczuł palce naciskające na jego wejście. Jęknął, sięgnął lewą ręką w dół i pociągnął wilkołaka za włosy. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz eksploduje. Był już tak blisko... 

\- Derek...  _o boże..._ Derek, zaraz - uh - zaraz dojdę - wykrztusił Stiles.

Wilkołak wypuścił go z ust i zacisnął dłoń u podstawy. Chłopak jęknął zawiedziony.

\- Jeszcze nie - powiedział wilkołak. Poprawił się na łóżku, podniósł nieco tyłek Stilesa i wsunął w niego wcześniej polizany palec. 

Derek klęknął i nachylił się do nastolatka. Wciąż poruszając palcem w jego wnętrzu zaczął go całować. Stiles objął go ramionami i oddał pocałunek z cała posiadaną siłą. Miał gdzieś fakt, że te usta dosłownie przed chwileczką były na jego penisie. 

Po parunastu minutach Stiles zaczął się robić niecierpliwy. Miał w sobie trzy palce Dereka i wiedział, że wciąż był ciasny, ale chciał w sobie czegoś innego. I nie mógl dłużej czekać. Chciał go tu i teraz. Mocno i gwałtownie, nawet z nutką bólu. 

_Potrzebował go._

\- Derek - wyjęczał. - Nie mogę dłużej czekać. 

Wilkołak przygryzł jego dolną wargę. Wyciągnął z niego palce i przewrócił na brzuch. Stiles wcisnął twarz w poduszkę. Kiedy poczuł jak Derek w niego wchodzi, wstrzymał oddech.

Bolało, to oczywiste. Ale było jednocześnie tak bardzo przyjemne, że Stiles miał ochotę płakać. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to faktycznie się dzieje. Stracił właśnie dziewictwo. Z Derekiem! Mężczyzną, wilkołakiem, w którym był zakochany.

Tak. Stiles Stilinski kochał Dereka od dłuższego czasu. Sam nie wiedział kiedy to się stało. Po prostu pewnego dnia przeszło mu przez myśl, że Derek jest cudownym facetem i że go kocha. Nie było szoku i paniki, że jest w nim zakochany. Nie. Ta myśl była... naturalna. Nigdy nikomu nie powiedział o swoich uczuciach. Zresztą, nie było czasu. Głównie przez akcję z nemetonem, nogitsune i całą resztą. Nie było miejsca na jego uczucia.  Więc trzymał to wszystko w sobie.

Derek tkwił w Stilesie przez parę minut, czekając aż chłopak się przyzwyczai. Przez cały ten czas leżał na nim i składał delikatnie pocałunki na jego szyi i ramionach. Kiedy w końcu po jakimś czasie Stiles delikatnie ruszył biodrami, Derek położył dłonie po jego bokach i zaczął się poruszać. Nastolatek jęknął w poduszkę i zadrżał. Czuł się przeraźliwie pełny. I to było  _cudowne_ uczucie.

Zaczęli od powolnych ruchów. Długich, głębokich posunięciach, które po dłuższej chwili przemieniły się w gwałtowne uderzenia. Łkał, jęczał i praktycznie krzyczał w poduszkę. Derek był przeważnie cichy. Jedynie czasem z jego ust padało ciche przekleństwo lub malutki jęk. To Stiles okazał się być tym głośnym w łóżku. 

Seks był cudowny, naprawdę. Było o niebo lepiej niż Stiles sobie wyobrażał. A robił to setki razy.

Jednak wszystko ma swój koniec. To Derek był tym, który doszedł pierwszy. Przycisnął czoło do ramienia Stilesa, wydał dźwięk podobny do warczenia i zadrżał. Stiles poczuł gorącą spermę w swoim wnętrzu i to wystarczyło aby i on doszedł z głośnym jękiem.

\- O Boże, Derek - załkał w poduszkę. - Kurwa... kocham cię... tak... bardzo cię kocham... _kurwa_... - zajęczał.

Wilkołak nagle zamarł. Stiles wciąż dyszał i dochodził do siebie po swoim orgazmie. Nie zauważył reakcji Dereka na wyznanie swojej miłości do czasu aż mężczyzna gwałtownie z niego wyszedł i odsunął się. Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że powiedział to na głos. Szczerze spanikowany odwrócił się na plecy i usiadł na łóżku. 

Patrzył na Dereka szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jego serce waliło jak oszalałe. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to powiedział. Cholera.

\- Derek... - zaczął niepewnie.

Ale wilkołak nie wyglądał jakby miał zamiar słuchać tłumaczeń chłopaka. Wstał z łóżka i złapał za ciuchy. Zaczął się ubierać.

\- Derek - powiedział znowu Stiles. 

\- To był błąd - warknął wilkołak. 

\- Przepraszam, ja po prostu... Przepraszam, Derek.

Obserwował jak mężczyzna ubiera i wiąże buty. Przygryzł dolną wargę. Kiedy Derek był już kompletnie ubrany i zaczął kierować się do drzwi, Stiles poruszył się i odezwał:

\- Czekaj. Nie porozmawiamy nawet o tym? 

Derek zatrzymał się. Przez parę długich sekund nic się nie stało. W końcu jednak wilkołak odwrócił się do Stilesa i popatrzył mu poważnie w oczy. 

\- Niektóre rzeczy lepiej jest pozostawić niewypowiedziane, Stiles - powiedział chłodnym głosem. 

Potem odszedł, zostawiając chłopaka samego. 

 

*

 

Stiles płacze cichymi łzami. Siedzi skulony w wannie, pustym wzrokiem patrząc na ścianę przed sobą. Derek odszedł po tym jak między wierszami powiedział mu, że Stiles postąpił źle mówiąc mu, że go kocha. I chłopak wie, że popełnił błąd. Jest wściekły na siebie. Gdyby mógł, cofnąłby się w czasie i nigdy by tego nie powiedział. Albo jeszcze lepiej; nigdy by nie poszedł z Derekiem do łóżka.

Chłopak chciał zapomnieć o całej nocy. O Dereku i jego dotyku. Szorował swoją skórę aż zrobiła się czerwona. Jakby to miało pomóc. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że ma w sobie wilkołaka. I to było teraz najgorsze. 

Płakał myjąc się długo i dokładnie w środku i na zewnątrz. Cały drżał. 

Stiles chciał zadzwonić do Scotta. Chciał aby jego przyjaciel przyjechał do niego i pocieszył go. Ale nie chciał niszczyć jego nocy z Isaaciem. Więc płakał w samotności. Nie potrafił wrócić do swojej sypialni, więc został w łazience. Owinięty w ręcznik, leżąc na puchatym dywanie. Płakał długo, aż słońce zaczęło wschodzić. Wtedy, już całkowicie wykończony, zasnął.

 

*

 

Nastolatek zbywa swojego ojca i Scotta przez trzy dni z rzędu. Siedzi zamknięty w swoim pokoju, który dokładnie wywietrzył i wyczyścił. Już nie płakał. Nie miał do tego sił. Zamiast tego zadręczał się tysiącami myśli o tym, że wszystko spieprzył. Że to, co mógł mieć z Derekiem przynajmniej przez jakiś czas, zostało zrujnowane przez jego głupotę i niewyparzoną gębę. Jest na siebie wściekły. Ale także i na Dereka. Bo mogliby przynajmniej o tym wszystkim porozmawiać, ale nie, Derek uciekł. Zostawił Stilesa samego.

Scott nie jest wstanie dłużej wytrzymywać zbywania swojego przyjaciela. Dosłownie wyważa drzwi od jego pokoju. Widzi Stilesa po raz pierwszy od trzech dni. Nie jest zadowolony z tego co widzi; Stiles siedzi na łóżku, ubrany w pogiętą piżamę, blady i z podkrążonymi oczami. Pomieszczenie cuchnie jego smutkiem, rozpaczą i wściekłością. I czymś jeszcze, ale Scott nie jest wstanie tego rozpoznać.

\- Stary, co jest grane? - pyta, z bijącym sercem patrząc na przyjaciela. 

Stiles zaczyna nerwowo bawić się palcami. Nie, zauważa Scott. On się nimi nie bawi, on je liczy. Jakby sprawdzał czy faktycznie nie śpi.

\- Przespałem się z Derekiem - mówi po chwili łamiącym się głosem.

Scott jest zaskoczony. Naprawdę jest. Przez chwilę nie wie co powiedzieć, a potem nachodzi go przerażająca myśl. Widząc w jakim stanie jest Stiles, pyta:

\- Czy... czy on cię zmusił?

\- Nie, Scott. Derek nie zmusił mnie do niczego.

\- Wiec dlaczego jesteś... taki?

Chłopak odwraca na parę sekund wzrok zanim się odzywa.

\- Ponieważ powiedziałem Derekowi, że go kocham... A on... On... Powiedział, że niektóre rzeczy lepiej jest pozostawić niewypowiedziane i wyszedł. Zostawił mnie po tych słowach.

I Scotta ogarnia wściekłość skierowana na Dereka, który zranił jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Członka jego stada. Jego brata. Był tak wściekły... tak załamany stanem Stilesa... jedyne o czym mógł myśleć, to to, że zabije Dereka jak tylko go zobaczy.

\- Nie powinienem mu tego mówić - szepcze Stiles. - Nie powinienem z nim spać. To moja wina.

\- Nie - warczy Scott. Stiles podnosi na niego wzrok. - To nie jest twoja wina. Nic z tego nie jest twoją winą. Powiedziałeś co czujesz. To normalne. Nienormalne jest porzucenie kogoś bez rozmowy po tym jak wyznana jest miłość, Stiles. Winny tuta jest Derek. I przysięgam, że jak tylko go zobaczę, zabiję go. Przysięgam, Stiles.

\- Nie musisz tego robić, Scott.

\- Ale chcę.

\- Ale ja nie chcę abyś go zabił. Zranił mnie, owszem. I jestem na niego wściekły... ale wciąż go kocham, Scott. I nie chcę byś go zabił, ponieważ wciąż go kocham - tłumaczy z łzami w oczach i łamiącym głosem. - Ale nie chcę. Nie chcę być w nim zakochany. Nienawidzę tego. Scott, nie wiem co mam zrobić.

Po jego policzkach płyną łzy. Widząc to Scott podszedł do Stilesa, usiadł obok niego i objął, przyciskając do siebie. Starał się uspokoić, nie chcąc wypuścić na wierzch swojego wilka. Starał się skupić na Stilesie w jego ramionach, ponieważ obawiał się, że wybiegnie szukać Dereka i go zabije.

Scott tulił do siebie Stilesa przez długi czas, mówiąc mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Że jakoś wspólnie przez to przejdą. Starał się w to uwierzyć. Bał się, że Stiles może załamać się bezpowrotnie. Przecież on nawet nie pozbierał się jeszcze po byciu opętanym przez nogitsune! A teraz ta cała sprawa z Derekiem... Scott był przerażony samą myślą o utracie swojego przyjaciela.

\- Idziesz do niego, prawda? - zapytał Stiles. 

Scott zatrzymał się w progu jego pokoju i kiwnął głową.

\- Wiem, że powiedziałem, że nie chcę abyś go zabił... ale możesz go walnąć. Parę razy. Mocno.

Wilkołak uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wyszedł.

 

*

 

Jak się okazało, Derek zniknął.

Kiedy Scott wszedł do jego mieszkania, nie zastał tam mężczyzny i jego rzeczy. Wszystko... zniknęło. Jedyne co pozostało to słaby zapach Dereka i smród jego wściekłości, który mieszał się właśnie z furią Scotta, ktory nie mógł uwierzyć, że Derek uciekł.

Po tym jak Stiles się dowiedział o zniknięciu Dereka wszystko stało się nagle bez życia. Patrzył długi czas na Scotta pustym wzrokiem, a potem stwierdził, że chce zostać sam. Scott wyszedł, ale nie za daleko; usiadł w jego kuchni i wsłuchiwał się w dźwięk bicia serca Stilesa. Za bardzo bał się, że jego przyjaciel zrobi coś głupiego.

Scott tej nocy powiadomił resztę o zaistniałej sytuacji. Przez chwilę myślał, że może nie powinien, może Stiles nie chciał aby reszta wiedziała. Ale wtedy uświadomił sobie, że Stiles potrzebował pomocy. A Scott nie był wstanie mu pomóc w pojedynkę. Więc zwołał wszystkich do domu przyjaciela i powiedział o wszystkim.

Isaac, Lydia, Kira, Malia... wszyscy byli w szoku. Byli też źli. Nic dziwnego.

Szeryfa nie było w domu podczas ich spotkania. I dobrze, ponieważ zacząłby coś podejrzewać - o ile już wcześniej nie zaczął - a Scott doskonale wiedział, że Stiles zdecydowanie nie chciał aby jego ojciec o tym wszystkim wiedział. Przynajmniej póki co. 

Siedzieli w piątkę w kuchni Stilinskich rozmawiając o tym jak dorwać Dereka kiedy Stiles zaczął schodzić na dół. Pojawił się w progu boso, z nienormalnie wiszącymi na nim ciuchami, jeszcze bardziej podkrążonymi i zaczerwienionymi oczami i nieco zapadniętymi policzkami. Wszyscy wstali z siedzeń i patrzyli z niepokojem na chłopaka. Lydia była pierwszą, która do niego podeszła i zagarnęła w mocny uścisk. Do niej dołączyła Kira, a potem wszyscy. Tkwili w tym wspólnym uścisku przez jakiś czas, każdy z nich czując drżenie Stilesa, który wydawał się być drobniejszy niż zazwyczaj.

Żadnemu z nich nie podobał się stan ich przyjaciela.

Każdy z nich planował osobną zemstę na Dereku.

 

*

 

Stiles w pewien sposób zaczął dochodzić do siebie po jakimś miesiącu. Przynajmniej psychicznie. Fizycznie natomiast... było coraz gorzej. Bolała go głowa i brzuch. Wymiotował co chwilę i nie był wstanie jeść, mimo że chodził głodny całymi dniami. Scott i jego ojciec starali się go zaciągnąć do szpitala, ale Stiles kategorycznie odmawiał wizyty w tym miejscu. Nie pozwolił się nawet zbadać Melissie. 

Starał się zapomnieć o Dereku jak tylko mógł. Pomagał ojcu z różnymi sprawami, uczył się, czytał książki, oglądał filmy i grał w gry. Starał zapchać swoje myśli czymkolwiek innym, byleby nie Derekiem. Czasami mu się udawało, czasem nie. Ale starał się.

Scottowi udało się namówić Stilesa przynajmniej na wizytę u Deatona po tym jak chłopak zasłabł. Dwa razy tego samego dnia. 

Deaton wysłuchał tłumaczeń Scotta i Stilesa w ciszy, kiwając jedynie co chwilę głową. Kiedy chłopcy skończyli, mężczyzna zaczął szukać czegoś po szafkach. Stiles obserwował go, nerwowo bawiąc się palcami. 

\- Zjedz to - powiedział Deaton, podając Stilesowi kawałek... czegoś. Chłopak nie wiedział co to było. Wyglądało jak mały, matowy, czarny kamyk. - No dalej, Stiles.

Nastolatek z grymasem wsunął sobie to do ust. Jak się okazało, gdy to tylko dotknęło jego języka, stało się miękkie, nieco galaretowato podobne. Było słodkie i zadziwiająco dobre.

\- Jak smakuje? - zapytał Deaton.

\- Słodko. Bardzo dobre. Co to jest?

Mężczyzna zmarszczył nieco brwi obserwując Stilesa. Po chwili ciszy zapytał:

\- Stiles, czy doszło pomiędzy tobą a jakimś wilkołakiem do zbliżenia?

Chłopak zamarł. Zerknął na Scotta, który miał szeroko otwarte oczy.

\- Masz na myśli...

\- Stosunek płciowy. Odpowiedz szczerze, Stiles, muszę znać prawdę.

Stiles zacisnął szczękę i przełknął ślinę. Pokiwał głową.

\- Z kim?

\- Derekiem.

Deaton kiwnął głową i odwrócił się ponownie, aby znowu czegoś poszukać.

\- Więc? - zapytał Scott niecierpliwie. - Wiesz co mu jest?

\- Niestety wiem - powiedział. Odwrócił się i postawił przed Stilesem dwie małe ampułki wypełnione jakimiś białymi tabletkami. Deaton popatrzył mu prosto w oczy.

\- Um... wiesz, że nie jesteśmy w stanie czytać ci w myślach, prawda? - mruknął Stilinski. - Musisz nam to powiedzieć na głos.

Deaton westchnął i oczyścił gardło. 

\- Jesteś w ciąży, Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Nie, nie jestem.

\- Stiles...

\- Nie mogę być w ciąży! Jestem facetem, Deaton. Mam penisa. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym nagle wyhodował macice. To niemożliwe!

-Jeżeli mi nie wierzysz, pokażę ci. Połóż się na stole i podciągnij koszulkę.

 

*

 

Stiles był faktycznie w ciąży. Zobaczył to w sobie. Deaton zrobił mu badanie USG, dzięki któremu był wstanie uwierzyć. I w momencie, w którym Deaton wskazał na monitorze coś jakby guzek, Stilesa oblał zimny pot. Był w ciąży. Z Derekiem. Pieprzonym Derekiem.

\- Jak widzisz, Stiles, nosisz w sobie dziecko. To rzadkie, ale całkiem normalnie dla wilkołaków. Mogę ci dokładnie wytłumaczyć, jeżeli dalej masz wątpliwości i...

\- Nie - przerwał Deatonowi chłopak. - Wierzę w to teraz.

\- Dobrze. Przygotuję ci specjalne leki, a potem...

\- Nie chcę tego - wyszeptał nastolatek. Deaton i Scott popatrzyli na niego zaskoczeni. - Nie chcę tego dziecka. Zabierz je.

Druid wymienił z wilkołakiem krótkie spojrzenie.

\- Prosisz mnie o pozbycie się go?

\- Tak. Nie chcę być w ciąży. Nie chce dziecka. Specjalnie tego dziecka. Wyjmij je ze mnie. Wyskrob czy coś. Po prostu... zabierz je.

\- Stiles, jesteś w szoku, nie wiesz co mówisz - powiedział Scott, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu. Chłopak strącił ją, zeskakując ze stołu.

\- Wiem doskonale co mówię - warknął. - Nie chcę tego... czegoś. Nie rozumiecie? Nie chcę.

\- Stary...

\- Nie. Zamknij się, Scott. A ty - Stiles wskazał palcem na Deatona - zrób coś. TERAZ.

Druid zrobił krok w tył i schował dłonie za plecami, patrząc poważnie na chłopaka.

\- Scott, myślę, że powinieneś zabrać stąd swojego przyjaciela.

Wilkołak pokiwał głową i złapał Stilesa za ramiona. Musiał dosłownie siłą wyciągnąć przyjaciela z budynku. Stilinki się wyrywał, krzyczał do Deatona, żeby wyciągnął z niego to dziecko, ale druid go ignorował. Nigdy wcześniej nie zabił nienarodzonego dziecka. Teraz też nie zamierzał.

 

*

 

W samochodzie Stiles nieco się uspokoił. Nie odezwał się słowem do swojego przyjaciela. Dopiero kiedy zajechali pod jego dom, warknął aby Scott się wynosił. Nie miał ochoty patrzeć teraz na swojego przyjaciela.

Wysiadł z auta i pobiegł do domu, zamykając się w swojej łazience. Starał się uspokoić swój oddech i bijące serce. Naprawdę nie chciał dostać ataku paniki.

Kulił się na podłodze, opierając łokcie na kolanach, z palcami wplątanymi we włosy.

\- Stiles, nie możesz zabić tego dziecka - usłyszał zza drzwi głos Scotta. - Wiem, że teraz jest to dla ciebie pewnie bardzo trudne. I że chcesz się pozbyć tej cząsteczki Dereka... ale za jakiś czas będziesz żałował. Pomyśl. To twoje dziecko. Mini ty.

Chłopak zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Dasz radę. My damy radę. Nie zostawię cię z tym samego. Będę przy tobie 24 godziny na dobę jeżeli będziesz tego chciał. Ale proszę. Proszę, Stiles. Nie rób czegoś nieprzemyślanego, czegoś co będziesz później żałował.

\- Scott... jestem przerażony - wyszeptał.

\- Wiem, stary. Wiem. Czuję to. Ale będzie lepiej. Nie jesteś sam. Masz mnie. Malie, Kire, Lydie, Isaaca, swojego tatę...

\- Który mnie zabije jak się tylko dowie.

\- Stawiam raczej na to, że zabije Dereka. Zaraz po tym jak go znajdzie w ciągu paru godzin.

Stiles parsknął cichym śmiechem. Przetarł twarz dłońmi i wstał z ziemi. Popatrzył na swoje odbicie. Na jego nic nie pokazujący jeszcze brzuch. Wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwi łazienki. Scott stał parę kroków dalej, obserwując nieco drżącego przyjaciela.

\- Co jeżeli to błąd? - zapytał cicho.

\- To nie jest błąd, Stiles. Urodzisz dziecko, a jeżeli potem nie będziesz chciał je zatrzymać... możemy znaleźć jakąś parę wilkołaków, która by go adoptowała. Coś wymyślimy.

\- Jak ja mam do diabła je urodzić, Scott? Przez penisa? Lubię swój penis, jest ładny, nie chcę aby zrobił się dziwny i niekształtny przez to, że został rozerwany przez jakiegoś wilkołaczego szczeniaka.

Scott potrząsnął z obrzydzeniem głową. 

\- Stary, naprawdę nie chciałem wiedzieć o tym, że lubisz swój penis. Jesteś obrzydliwy.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Potrzebuję cię, Scott. Nie mogę zrobić tego wszystkiego sam. Potrzebuje przyjaciela. Brata.

\- Jestem przy tobie. Nieważne co. Nie zostawię cię, obiecuję.

Wyciągnął do niego ramiona i mocno przytulił. Tkwili w mocnym uścisku przez jakiś czas, nie odzywając się. A kiedy w końcu się od siebie odsunęli, Stiles czuł się trochę lepiej niż wcześniej.

 

*

 

Pierwsze parę dni po dowiedzeniu się o ciąży Stilesa nie były łatwe. Scott uparł się, aby powiadomić resztę natychmiastowo. Oczywiście żadne z nich nie uwierzyło. Deaton - po tym jak Stiles przeprosił go za swoje zachowanie - wytłumaczył im wszystko od początku, ponownie pokazując USG chłopaka. To zostawiło ich oniemiałych. Kiedy Stiles mówi ojcu, nie powiedział, że on jest w ciąży. Nie. Zapowiedział tylko szeryfowi, że będzie miał dziecko. I Stilinski dostał szału. Dosłownie. Zaczął krzyczeć na syna, że jest nieodpowiedzialny, krnąbrny i samolubny. Wrzaskiem zapytał jak się czuje z faktem, że zrujnował jakiejś dziewczynie życie przez to, że zrobił jej dziecko. Wtedy chłopak uświadomił sobie, że ubrał wszystko w słowa i skorygował się, mówią, że to on nosi dziecko. Wtedy szeryf zaczął krzyczeć na niego, żeby przestał robić sobie głupie żarty i żeby nie doprowadzał go do szału. I tak Deaton znowu musiał wkroczyć do akcji. Jednak to nie przekonało Stilinskiego. Poprosił Malissę, która pobrała potrzebne próbki (nie wierząc oczywiście w całą tą ciążę) i dała je do sprawdzenia zaufanemu znajomemu, który nigdy nie zadawał pytań. Kiedy otrzymała wyniki zemdlała. Szeryf w szoku nie odezwał się przez cały dzień. W końcu doszedł do siebie i zapytał Stilesa jest ojcem. A raczej drugim ojcem.

Stiles powiedział imię Dereka i wtedy szeryf poczerwieniał ze złości. Po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego syn miał mieć dziecko z wilkołakiem, który uciekł, zostawiając go samego.

Wszyscy znienawidzili Dereka. Nawet Stiles pałał do niego aktualnie nienawiścią zmieszaną z miłością.

Nastolatek zaczął mieć nowe koszmary. Wcześniej nawiedzały go głównie sny z nogitsune, z których budził się z krzykiem. Teraz Stiles śnił o mały wilczym szczeniaku, który pazurami i ostrymi zębami torował sobie drogę na powierzchnie. Albo o Dereku, który nagle pojawiał się przy nim, mówiąc mu okropne rzeczy. Pytając dlaczego Stiles im to zrobił. Dlaczego zakochał się w nim i zrujnował ich przyjaźń. Chłopak w tych snach płakał i błagał Dereka, aby nie odchodził. Przepraszał i prosił o wybaczenie, obiecując nigdy więcej nie wspominać o jego uczuciach. Ale wilkołak zawsze po prostu stał i patrzył się na Stilesa wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści.

Chłopak budził się po tego typu snach z policzkami mokrymi od łez.

Scott po jakimś czasie powiedział, że zaczął wyczuwać zmianę w zapachu Stilesa. Isaac stwierdził to samo. Kiedy chłopak zapytał ich co dokładnie mieli na myśli, wytłumaczyli, że Stiles pachniał słodkością. Delikatnością i kruchością. Ich wilcze instynkty nakazywały im lgnąć do Stilesa i chronić go przez cały czas. Więc nic dziwnego, że chłopacy ciągle byli przy nim, w jakiś sposób go dotykając i wąchając. Rzucali wściekłe spojrzenia każdej obcej osobie, która chciała się do niego zbliżyć. Malia też czuła potrzebę ochrony chłopaka. Nie tak bardzo jak Scott i Isaac, ale... To nie zmieniało jednak faktu, że chciała go przytulać i wdychać jego zapach! A chłopacy jej na to nie pozwalali, warcząc i rzucając jej wściekłe spojrzenia. Dopiero po okropnej kłótni z banshee, która zażądała dostępu do ciężarnego Stilesa (który tak po za tym czuł się za bardzo zmęczony i zirytowany aby kłócić się z wilkołakami).

Nastolatek wciąż uczęszczał do szkoły. Póki co był zaledwie w drugim i pół miesiącu ciąży, więc nie było widać żadnych oznak. Jego brzuch był tylko odrobinę większy, wyglądał po prostu jakby za dużo zjadł.

Stiles musiał zrezygnować z lacrosse. Wypisał się całkowicie z drużyny. Trener nie był zadowolony.

\- Wiem, ze przeważnie trzymam cię na ławce, Stiles, ale jesteś ważnym członkiem drużyny - powiedział. - Jesteś dla mnie jak syn. Ty i Scott. Nie znam powodu, dla którego odchodzisz, ale mam nadzieję, że jak się ogarniesz, wrócisz do nas. Rozumiesz?

I Stiles go przytulił. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nagle zapragnął objąć i ścisnąć mężczyznę, który wielokrotnie uprzykrzał jego i Scotta życie. Może to była wina hormonów? Stiles robił się coraz bardziej emocjonalny, co denerwowało niektórych ludzi. Ale oczywiście nie Scotta i Isaaca, którzy twierdzili, że Stiles robił się uroczy kiedy strzelał fochy bez powodów i miał kaprysy jak mała dziewczynka.

Chłopak coraz bardziej tęsknił za Derekiem. Płakał za nim po nocach zastanawiając się robi w tej chwili wilkołak. Czy śpi? A może coś czyta bądź załatwia jakąś sprawę? Albo uprawia z kimś seks. Sama myśl o tym, że Derek może w tej chwili uprawiać seks z jakiś facetem bądź kobietą doprowadzała go do szału. Ponieważ Stiles uważał, że to on powinien być w ramionach wilkołaka.To on powinien go całować, przytulać, zaspakajać.

Ale Derek odszedł.

Zostawił go z dzieckiem.

\- Myślisz czasem o tym co zrobisz? - zapytał Scott jednej nocy. Stiles leżał pomiędzy nim a Isaaciem. Najwyraźniej wilkołaki czasami czuły potrzebę spania razem z ciężarny chłopakiem. Deaton wytłumaczył, że to był ich instynkt, który nakazywał ogrzewać i zapewniać wsparcie ciężarnej osobie przez całą noc. Cholerne wilki.

\- Przeważnie. Planuję na przykład kiedy mam was walnąć bo mi przeszkadzanie. Albo myślę o tym jak powinienem zamówić pizzę na kolację.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli, Stiles. Pytałem o dziecko. Myślisz o tym co będzie jak już je urodzisz?

\- Czasem - przyznał nastolatek.

\- I?

\- I nic. Czasem chce je zatrzymać, czasem mam ochotę je z siebie wyciąć. Przeważnie to drugie.

\- Stiles!

\- No co? Jestem szczery, tak? 

Scott mruknął coś pod nosem i przysunął się nieco bliżej przyjaciela, wdychając jego zapach. Isaac podniósł się na łokciu i popatrzył na Stilesa.

\- Rozmawiałeś z ojcem na ten temat?

\- Mój ojciec stara się ignorować fakt, że będę miał dziecko. Myślę, że cały czas planuje jak znaleźć Dereka i go zastrzelić. Nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby pewnego dnia to zrobił. O ile go znajdzie.

\- Derek pewnego dnia się znajdzie. Na pewno. Znajdziemy go.

\- A potem skopiemy mu dupę - warknął Scott.

Stiles parsknął śmiechem. Rzadko kiedy się śmiał. Albo w ogóle uśmiechał. Po prostu nie był dawnym sobą, wszyscy to zauważyli. Chłopak pragnął być taki jak dawniej; nadpobudliwy, szalony, sarkastyczny i z niewyparzoną buzią. Nie potrafił.

Ale starał się

  
*

  
Kiedy Stiles jest w czwartym miesiącu ciąży ma już wszystkiego dość. Ciągle chce mu się jeść, ma jeszcze dziwniejsze zachcianki niż dotychczas i jest jeszcze bardziej niestabilny emocjonalnie. Kto normalny wybucha histerycznym płaczem zaraz po tym jak ich przyjaciółki ogłaszają, że zaczęły się umawiać? No kto? Stiles rozbeczał się jak mała dziewczynka po tym jak Malia i Kira powiedziały o swoim związku. Nikt nie wiedział czemu, on tym bardziej. Powinien być szczęśliwy. I tak naprawdę był, ale jednocześnie było mu okropnie smutno. Może był zazdrosny, że wszyscy jego przyjaciele byli w szczęśliwych związkach? Scott miał Isaaca, Malia Kirę, Lydia nawet zaczęła się umawiać z jakimś chłopakiem.

A Stiles był sam, złamany i porzucony. 

Żałosny.

Jego ojciec w końcu zaczął się bardziej interesować ciążą. Odbyli nawet długą rozmowę o tym co Stiles zamierzał zrobić z dzieckiem.

\- Nie wiem, tato - odpowiedział chłopak na pytanie szeryfa. - Nie mam bladego pojęcia co z nim zrobię.

\- Ale czy chcesz je zatrzymać? 

\- Tato, naprawdę nie wiem. W jednej chwili chcę aby tego dziecka nie było, chcę je z siebie wyciągnąć i wyrzucić... ale w drugiej pragnę je urodzić i przytulić. Trzymać w ramionach i nigdy nie puścić, jakby to dziecko było moim całym światem. Ale potem znów go nie chce. Potem jednak tak. I tak w kółko. Więc uwierz mi kiedy ci mówię, że nie mam pojęcia co z nim zrobię.

Szeryf pokiwał głową i westchnął. 

\- Okej, rozumiem. I żebyś wiedział; nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać. Uszanuję twoje zdanie, Stiles. Wierzę, że jesteś na tyle dorosły, aby podjąć racjonalną decyzję. Jest ci teraz trudno, wiem o tym. Derek zostawił cię samego, na dodatek jesteś facetem, który nosi dziecko. Rozumiem, że jesteś przerażony. Nigdy nie byłem w sytuacji jak ty, więc nie powiem ci, że  _dokładnie_ rozumiem jak czujesz, ale wiem, że jesteś przerażony. Bo gdybym był na twoim miejscu... osobiście sikałbym w majtki na samą myśl o tym wszystkim. 

Stiles spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie i zaczął nerwowo bawić się swoimi palcami.

\- Jesteś moim synem, Stiles. Będę przy tobie nieważne jaką decyzję podejmiesz. Bo cię kocham, dzieciaku. I zrobię dla ciebie wszystko. Więc nie musisz się bać odrzucenia z mojej strony. Jeżeli miałbym to zrobić, wyrzuciłbym cię z domu zaraz po tym jak się dowiedziałem. Ale tego nie zrobiłem, okej? Jestem z ciebie dumny, że trzymasz się pomimo tego wszystkiego. Twoja matka też byłaby z ciebie dumna, dzieciaku. 

Poczuł łzy napływające do oczu. Stiles potrzebował swojego ojca. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niego. A gdyby szeryf miał go kiedykolwiek odrzucić, Stiles prawdopodobnie zabiłby się, nie czując potrzeby życia.

Chłopak wstał od stołu i ruszył w kierunku ojca, który także wstał. Przyciągnął syna do siebie i mocno przytulił. Stiles płakał cicho, mocząc szeryfowi koszulę. Wiedział jak bardzo wielokrotnie ranił ojca swoimi kłamstwami, różnymi głupimi czynami... Mimo tego wszystkiego szeryf wciąż przy nim był. Pocieszał go i zapewniał, że  _wciąż_ go kocha. 

Stiles bał się utraty ojca.

 

*

 

\- Więc? Jaka płeć? - zapytała podekscytowana Malia. 

Stiles westchnął ciężko i zignorował skaczącą wokół niego dziewczynę. Spokojnie przeszedł obok niej do salonu i wygodnie usiadł na kanapie. Wiedział, że cała grupa umierała w środku z ciekawości. Był u Deatona na badaniu ze Scottem i Isaaciem, ale chłopacy czekali na niego w samochodzie pod kliniką, więc nawet oni nie znali płci.

Przesunął wzrokiem po swoich towarzyszach. Lydia siedziała na fotelu naprzeciwko niego, Isaac przysiadł na stoliku do kawy, jego chłopak stał nad nim, nerwowo trzymając go za rękę, Malia obejmowała uśmiechniętą Kirę, stojąc koło okna.

W końcu po minucie ciszy Stiles postanowił się odezwać.

\- To chłopiec...

\- TAK! - ryknął z radością Scott i uderzył pięścią w powietrze. Isaac uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, patrząc na zawiedzione dziewczyny. -  _Chłopiec!_

\- ... i dziewczynka - dokończył Stiles.

\- Co - zapytała cała piątka jednocześnie.

Stiles uśmiechnął się półgębkiem widząc reakcję jego przyjaciół.

\- Bliźniaki.

Wiedział, że są szczerze zaskoczeni. Ba! On sam niemalże zemdlał jak się dowiedział, że nosi w sobie dwa szczeniaki Dereka. Podejrzewał, że Deaton wiedział o tym wcześniej, jednak mu tego nie powiedział. Stiles był zaskoczony i przerażony jak mało kto. Ledwo co się pogodził z wizją posiadania jednego dziecka, a tu BUM!. Będzie miał dwa na raz.

\- Wow - szepnął Scott. - Po prostu; wow! Będziesz miał bliźniaki, stary.

\- Yup. Nie jestem pewien jak ojciec przeżyje posiadanie w domu dwoje małych dzieciaków.

\- Więc je zatrzymujesz? - zapytała nagle Kira.

Stiles pokiwał głową. Myślał o tym bardzo, bardzo długo zanim w końcu postanowił zatrzymać dziecko (bądź jak teraz się dowiedział, dzieci) i je wychowywać. Wiedział, że czeka go ciężka droga. Czuł to. Jednak wiedział także, że mimo że tak myślał, nie był sam. Miał przyjaciół, rodzinę, która będzie mu we wszystkim pomagać. Może pewnego dnia znajdzie kogoś kto zapełni pustkę w jego serce, która powstała po zniknięciu Dereka. Wciąż go kochał. To było pewne. Ale Stiles natomiast nie był pewny, czy gdyby (co oczywiście jest niemożliwe, ale  _gdyby_ ) Derek nagle się pojawił, to czy byłby wstanie mu zaufać. Pozwolić mu tkwić u jego boku.

\- Mój tata już zaczął planować przerobienie pokoju gościnnego na pokój dla dziecka - powiedział Stiles przyjaciołom.

\- Co? Dlaczego mi nie powiedzieliście? - oburzyła się Lydia. - To ja miałam przygotować pokój dziecięcy, Stiles! Nie pozwalam twojemu ojcu na kiwnięcie palcem jeżeli chodzi o malowanie i umeblowanie. To moja robota. Na mój koszt.

\- Lydia...

\- Nie, zamknij się, Stiles. Szykuję ci pokój dla dziecka. Znaczy się dzieci.

Chłopak westchnął i wywrócił oczami. Wiedział, że nie uda mu się przekonać przyjaciółki. Banshee była uparta jak diabli.

Stiles zjadł obiad z przyjaciółmi, zostawiając jedną porcję dla swojego ojca. Około godziny osiemnastej wygonił z domu prawie wszystkich oprócz Malii i Kiry. Malia uparła się, żeby tej nocy to ona spała z chłopakiem, a Kira oczywiście dołączyła z uwagi na to, że była jej dziewczyną. Stiles tak naprawdę już od bardzo długiego czasu nie pamiętał nocy przespanej samotnie. Głównie spędzał je wtulony w Isaaca i Scotta, czasem w Malie i Kirę, parę razy nawet z Lydią.

Scott, Isaac i Lydia przed wyjściem długo się z nim żegnali, tuląc się do niego i głaszcząc po brzuchu. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel ukląkł nawet przed nim i słodkim głosem zaczął mówić do jego dzieci. Przestał dopiero kiedy Stiles walnął go w głowę. Chłopak nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że to Derek powinien być tym, który klęczałby przed nim i przemawiałby do ich dzieci.

Kiedy w końcu wyszli, Stiles zjadł przekąskę składających się z czekoladowych ciasteczek maczanych w sosie waniliowym. Poczuł nagłą potrzebę obejrzenia filmu. Bądź filmów. Zdecydował, że w trójkę z Malią i Kirą urządzą sobie maraton filmów Marvela, zaczynając od Iron Mana.

Ale kiedy szykowali się już aby wygodnie rozsiąść się pod kocami w salonie na kanapie, ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Stiles westchnął i ruszył za Malią. Dziewczyna otworzyła i zamarła. To samo zrobił Stiles.

\- Witajcie. Jakże miło was widzieć.

\- Co ty tu, do diabła, robisz, Peter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles nie jest sobą, więc wybaczcie brak jego typowego humoru itp. Chłopak wciąż oswaja się z myślą posiadania dzieci. Stary, dobry Stiles zacznie powracać od przyszłego rozdziału, obiecuję :)   
> Zostawcie komentarze z opiniami! Nawet negatywne komki są mile widziane, przynajmniej będę wiedzieć nad czym popracować. Do następnego :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proszę na mnie nie krzyczeć jeżeli pokręcę coś z tą całą ciążą. Wszystkie informacje czerpię z internetu ;-; Nigdy nie byłam w ciąży, więc nie wiem jak to jest. A niestety nie mam nawet kogo spytać, bo moja mam nie żyje i moją jedyną rodziną jest mój tata i brat. Podejrzewam, że oni także nie wiedzą jak to jest nosić w sobie dziecko. A więc... przepraszam?

\- Och nie bądź taka zaskoczona, Malia - mruknął Peter, przewracając oczami. - Czy to takie złe, że chce odwiedzić moich przyjaciół?

\- Ty nie masz przyjaciół. 

\- Oczywiście, że mam! Obrażasz mnie mówiąc, że jest przeciwnie. I po za tym... co to za zapach? Jesteś w ciąży, Malia?

Dziewczyna przestąpiła z nogi na nogi. Stiles wziął głęboki oddech i zrobił dwa kroki do przodu, ukazując się całkowicie Peterowi. Wilkołak uniósł brwi i otworzył szeroko oczy.

- Och.  _Tego_ się nie spodziewałem - szepnął.

\- Nie ty jeden - przyznał Stiles. 

Peter zrobił krok do przodu, wchodząc do domu Stilinskich. Malia obserwowała go przez cały czas, gotowa wkroczyć pomiędzy nim a Stilesem. Nastolatek przygryzł dolną wargę, nie wiedząc za bardzo co powiedzieć. Zastanawiał się co robił tu Peter. Może Derek go przysłał? Ale po co?

\- Kto jest ojcem? - zapytał Hale. - Czyżby przyjaźń twoja i Scotta w końcu przekształciła się w coś... bardziej intymnego?

\- Co? Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Scott nie jest ojcem! Derek jest.

To chyba zaskoczyła wilkołaka jeszcze bardziej niż sam fakt, że Stiles jest w ciaży. Zamarł nagle patrząc na wystający brzuch nastolatka.

\- Co tu robisz, Peter? - warknęła Malia. - Derek cię przysłał?

Mężczyzna powoli przeniósł wzrok z brzucha na twarz Stilesa. Jeszcze przez chwilę się nie odzywał, aż w końcu zamrugał i otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Derek mnie nie przysłał, moja droga. Przyjechałem tu w poszukiwaniu Dereka tak naprawdę - wytłumaczył. - Szukam go już od dłuższego czasu. Pomyślałem, że może wrócił w końcu do Beacon Hills, ale nie wyczuwam tu jego zapachu. Więc zgaduje, że tutaj także go nie ma.

\- Zniknął parę miesięcy temu. Zaraz po tym jak...

Malia nie dokończyła i zerknęła zmartwiona na Stilesa. Ten wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zaraz po tym jak mnie przeleciał - mruknął.

\- Żartujesz.

\- Nie, Peter, mówię serio. Przeleciał mnie, ja mu powiedziałem, że go kocham, a potem uciekł nie wiadomo gdzie. Miesiąc później dowiedziałem się, że jestem w ciąży. Tylko ja mam na tyle szczęścia, aby stracić dziewictwo, zostać porzuconym i zajść w ciąże. Wszystko jednej nocy.

Peter wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony. Stiles zakochany w jego siostrzeńcu? Kiedy to się stało?! I na dodatek Derek ponoć uciekł. Cholera, co się dzieje z nimi wszystkimi?

\- Zatrzymujesz dziecko? - zapytał niby od niechcenia. Stiles jednak wyczuł w jego głosie nutkę czegoś podobnego do... nadziei.

\- Um... Tak. Zatrzymuję.

\- Okej. Dobrze dla ciebie. Wciąż szukam Dereka, mam wiele spraw do załatwienia z nim. Kiedy go znajdę, obiecuję mu przekazać, że będzie miał z tobą dziecko.

\- Dzieci. Będzie miał dzieci.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Bliźniaki. Chłopiec i dziewczynka - wytłumaczył Stiles. 

Peter ponownie popatrzył na jego brzuch. Jego oczy błyszczały. Dosłownie. Stiles za cholerę nie wiedział czemu. Może wilkołak miał ochotę wyrwać te dzieci z jego brzucha i zjeść na lunch? Kto wie, po Peterze można się spodziewać naprawdę wielu niespodziewanych rzeczy i zachowań.

\- Tak czy inaczej - powiedział po chwili. - Wracam do szukania Dereka. 

Stiles pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Spodziewaj się także moich częstych wizyt, dzieciaku.

\- Co? Dlaczego?

Peter rzucił mu rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Stiles, jesteśmy teraz rodziną. Czy tego chcesz czy nie, nosisz w sobie dzieci rodziny Hale. Będę cię nawiedzał dniami i nocami jeżeli zechcę się spotkać ze swoją rodziną, jasne?

Malia stanęła przed Stilesem i warknęłam na Petera. Wilkołak uśmiechnął się szeroko i bez słowa odwrócił. Chwilę później już go nie było. Dziewczyna zamknęła za nim drzwi, podeszła do nastolatka i przytuliła, głaszcząc jedną ręką jego brzuch. Kira stała w progu i uśmiechała się do nich delikatnie.

Stiles nie mógł się skupić na odtwarzanym filmie. Przez cały czas, aż do dzisiaj, był przekonany, że Derek jest gdzieś właśnie z Peterem. Że w dwójkę robią nie wiadomo co. A tu nagle okazuje się, że Derek nie kontaktował się nawet ze swoim wujkiem. Stilesa oblał zimny pot kiedy uświadomił sobie, że wilkołakowi mogło się coś stać. Co jeżeli natknął się na jakichś łowców bądź grupę innych wilkołaków? Derek mógł być martwy, a on o tym nie wiedział. Co jeśli już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy mężczyznę, którego kochał?

Spędził noc przytulając się do Malii i Kiry, modląc się, aby Derek był żywy i bezpieczny.

 

*

 

Jak się okazało, Peter nie wyjechał z Beacon Hills. Został w mieście. Kiedy ponownie pojawił się u Stilesa, w jego domu był szeryf, Scott, Isaac i Lydia. Nikt nie był szczęśliwy jak usłyszał o powrocie wilkołaka. Nikt nie był zadowolony z jego wizyty. Jednak został wpuszczony zaraz po tym jak przekazał Stilesowi pudełko pełne pysznych pączków. Świeżych, pachnących rajem. Nastolatek miał gdzieś fakt, że Peter kiedyś próbował ich wszystkich zabić. Dostał właśnie najpyszniejsze pączki na świecie, był w stanie wytrzymać z tym psychopatą parę godzin.

Usiedli w szóstkę w kuchni przy stole i zaczęli rozmawiać. O Dereku. 

\- Nie rozmawiałem z nim od prawie pięciu miesięcy - powiedział im Peter, obserwując cały czas Stilesa. - Jego telefon jest niedostępny. Chciałem go znalexć poprzez płatność kartką i tym podobne, ale najwyraźniej Derek wypłacił wszystko ze swoich kont, więc płaci gotówką. Jakikolwiek ostatni ślad pochodzi stąd, Beacon Hills.

\- Poprosił moich znajomych na innych komisariatach, aby szukali Dereka - mruknął Stilinski. - Jednak nie ma żadnego odzewu. Tak jakby twój siostrzeniec rozpuścił się w powietrzu.

\- Derek potrafi się ukryć, to prawda. Ale nigdy nie na tak długo. Zawsze udawało mi się go znaleźć po jakimś czasie. Jednak nie tym razem.

\- Rozmawialiśmy z Corą. Jednak ona także nie znała miejsca pobytu Dereka. Z nim też nie rozmawiała od dłuższego czasu - powiedział Scott. Peter uniósł brwi. 

\- Powiedzieliście jej o ciąży Stilesa? Jak zareagowała? 

\- Nie wie o ciąży. Powiedzieliśmy jej jedynie, że potrzebujemy się skontaktować z Derekiem bardzo pilnie. Sprawa życia lub śmierci.

\- Może nie żyje? - zapytał Stiles, jedząc już czwartego pączka.

Każdy na niego popatrzył. Chłopak wywrócił oczami i przełknął.

\- Pytam serio. Skąd wiemy, że żyje? Może ktoś go zabił.

\- Derek żyje - zapewnił Peter.

\- Ale...

\- Lydia by wiedziała. Banshee, pamiętasz? I ktokolwiek zabiłby Dereka, na pewno puściłby tą wiadomość w obieg, informując wszystkich. Nie słyszałem żadnych takich plotek. Więc nie martw się, okej?

\- Nie martwię się, Peter.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że nie! Czemu byś miał? To nie tak, że go kochasz czy coś.

Stiles spiorunował go wzrokiem, ignorując Scotta, który warknął na Petera i skoczyłby na niego, gdyby szeryf go nie powstrzymał.

\- Wiesz co, Peter? Nie dziwię się, że jesteś ciągle singlem.

\- Och, naprawdę?

\- Yup. Gdybyś był moim chłopakiem, zatrułbym ci twoją ukochaną kawę.

\- Gdybyś  _ty_ był moim chłopakiem, wypiłbym całą kawę, aż do ostatniej kropli.

Mierzyli się spojrzeniami przez jakiś czas. W końcu Lydia przewróciła oczami, odrzuciła rude włosy za plecy i przerwała ciszę, kontynuując rozmowę na temat Dereka.

Stiles po jakimś czasie postanowił, że chce wziąć drzemkę. Wstał od stołu, wyrzucił puste opakowanie po pączkach i poszedł na górę do swojego pokoju. Położył się na wygodnie na łóżku i zaczął patrzeć na sufit, dłońmi głaszcząc się po brzuchu. Chłopak rzadko kiedy odzywał się do swoich dzieci. Czuł się trochę głupio, jakby mówił sam do siebie. Jednak reszta wręcz uwielbiała siadać koło niego i głaszcząc go mówić słodkie rzeczy. Stiles chciał aby takie rzeczy robił Derek.

Ale to oczywiście tylko głupie marzenie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Derek zniknął i nie dawało się go znaleźć.

Kiedy chłopak zasnął, dom trochę opustoszał. Lydia namówiła szeryfa na wyjazd do sklepu, aby zacząć kupować odpowiednie rzeczy. Isaac musiał pojechać do pracy, to samo Scott. Wilkołaki nie były zadowolone z tego, że musieli zostawić Stilesa samego z Peterem. Jednak mężczyzna obiecał im, że zajmie się chłopakiem i nic im nie zrobi. Równie dobrze mógł kłamać, tak stwierdził Isaac. Scott natomiast uznał, że zaufa Peterowi, ponieważ  _czuł_ , że mężczyzna chce się troszczyć o Stilesa tak samo jak oni.

Peter został sam w kuchni. Odczekał dłuższą chwilę, upewniając się, że nikt nie ma zamiaru nagle wparować do domu. Potem wstał od stołu i poszedł na górę, do pokoju Stilesa. Stanął w progu i obserwował przez chwilę chłopaka, który spał na plecach, z twarzą skierowaną do ściany i z dłońmi położonymi na swoim dużym brzuchu. Oddychał spokojnie, przez uchylone usta. 

Wilkołak wszedł do pokoju i rozejrzał się. Na zabałaganionym biurko dostrzegł duże, czarne słuchawki. Podszedł po nie cicho, a potem zawrócił do łóżka Stilesa. Usiadł na przyciągniętym fotelu. Sprawdził czy Stiles wciąż spał, a potem wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni. Podłączył słuchawki, delikatnie "założył" je na brzuch nastolatka i włączył kompilacje utworów Vivaldiego. Rozsiadł się wygodnie i kontynuował obserwowanie śpiącego Stilesa.

 

*

 

Kiedy Stiles zaczął się wybudzać, poczuł delikatne wibracje wokół brzucha. Zdziwiony zamrugał oczami, przejechał parę razy językiem po suchych ustach i podniósł się nieco na łokciach, patrząc w dół. Na widok swoich słuchawek obejmujących jego brzuch zmarszczył brwi.

\- Muzyka pomaga w rozwoju dzieci.

Chłopak podskoczył przestraszony. Z walącym sercem popatrzył wściekle na Petera, który siedział na fotelu obok jego łóżka. 

\- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał. Chrząknął, aby oczyścić gardło. W ciągu paru sekund jego zaspania całkowicie zniknęło.

\- Pilnuję cię - odpowiedział Peter. - Wszyscy wyszli. Zostałem tylko ja.

\- Nie musisz siedzieć tuż obok, aby mnie pilnować, wiesz to, prawda? Po za tym, dlaczego mam słuchawki na brzuchu?!

\- Dopiero co ci powiedziałem. Muzyka pomaga w rozwoju. Matki... bądź ojcowie jak w twoim wypadku... często tak robią. Wiesz przecież, że dzieci cię słyszą, prawda? Mogę się założyć, że Scott ciągle coś mówi do twojego brzucha.

\- Skąd miałbyś to wiedzieć? 

\- Dzieciaku, byłem przy mojej siostrze kiedy nosiła Laure, Core i Dereka. Zresztą nie tylko przy niej. Wiele kobiet z mojej rodziny często były w ciąży. Zdarzył się nawet jeden ciężarny mężczyzna. Pomagałem im. Przeważnie mojej siostrze... ale innym też. Znam się trochę na ten temat, wierz mi.

\- Trochę trudno mi jakkolwiek tobie wierzyć - mruknął Stiles. Podniósł się nieco i oparł plecami o ścianę. Nie ruszył jednak słuchawek.

\- Czemu? No weź, nie jestem totalnym psycholem! Owszem, próbowałem was zabić, umarłem, wróciłem do żywych... To mogło mi pomieszać w głowie.

\- Bardziej się już nie da.

\- Ale - kontynuował Peter udając, że nie słyszał komentarza Stilesa - ludzie się zmieniają! Jestem tego przykładem.

Stiles wywrócił oczami. Za cholerę nie wierzył Peterowi.

\- Chcesz coś do zjedzenia? - zapytał wilkołak, słysząc burczenie. Stiles rzucił mu krzywe spojrzenie.

\- Tak. Chcę lazanie. I kurczaka - prychnął.

\- Okej, zrobię ci je.

Peter wstał z fotela i zaczął kierować się ku drzwi. Stiles zmarszczył brwi.

\- Czekaj. Serio zrobisz mi jedzenie?

\- Najwyraźniej ciąża uszkodziła ci słuch, Stiles.

\- Zamknij się. Po prostu... to nie w twoim stylu.

\- Dzieciaku, jesteś w ciąży. Mój instynkt nakazuje mi się o ciebie troszczyć, okej? Nie mówię oczywiście, że i nie robiłbym tego gdybym był zwykłym człowiekiem, więc siedź tu i ciesz się z mojej dobroci.

\- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Peterem?

Wilkołak westchnął i popatrzył z politowaniem na Stilesa.

\- Serio, nie lubię cię takiego. Już wcześniej cię nie lubiłem, ale teraz mnie przerażasz - powiedział chłopak.

 

*

 

Nie tylko Stiles uznał, że Peter zachowuje się jak nie Peter. Wszyscy to dostrzegli. Nawet Melissa, która odwiedzała niemalże codziennie dom Stilinskich i wielokrotnie natknęła się na wilkołaka. Jednak po miesiącu zdążyli się przyzwyczaić. Tak naprawdę chyba się nawet cieszyli, że Peter był w pobliżu. Dzięki temu Stiles wyładowywał swoje zdenerwowanie i zirytowanie na tym wilkołaku. Wcześniej głównie obrywał Scott i czasem Isaac. Teraz oni byli bezpieczni, podczas gdy Stiles jeździł dzień i noc po Peterze, którzy - o dziwo - znosił to całkiem dobrze. Czasem stał po prostu cicho i pozwalał chłopakowi się obrażać. Czasem kłócił się z nim godzinami. Zazwyczaj ich kłótnie kończyły się po tym jak Stiles mówił magiczne słowa: 

\- Nie kłócę się, jedynie tłumaczę dlaczego mam rację. I robię to głośno i brutalnie.

Po tym Peter wywracał oczami i milkł. Albo wychodził z pokoju.

Stilesowi zaczęły dokuczać okropne bóle pleców i nóg. Kira, która miała lata praktyki nie wiadomo czemu, starała się masować najczęściej jak mogła. Zostawała wieczorami z Malią u Stilesa, sadowiła się z nim wygodnie na kanapie przed telewizorem bądź na łóżku i przystępowała do akcji. Rozmawiali wtedy o błahostkach. Usłyszanych plotkach, o tym co będą robić następnego dnia bądź w przyszłym tygodniu. Stiles był już w szóstym miesiącu ciąży i wszyscy już powoli przestawali rozmawiać o Dereku. Wciąż go szukali, to prawda, ale po prostu pogodzili się już z myślą, że prawdopodobnie Derek się już nigdy nie odnajdzie. 

Stiles wciąż był zakochany w tym wilkołaku. I wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. I nie rozumieli, ponieważ spodziewali się, że Stiles zacznie w końcu go nienawidzić. I chłopak trochę go nienawidził, ale i tak kochał go jak szaleniec. Nie wiedział czemu. Naprawdę nie wiedział. 

I ta niewiedza i nierozumienie swoich uczuć sprawiało, że Stiles czuł się strasznie żałośnie.

 

* 

 

Kiedy któreś z dzieci zaczyna kopać Stiles budzi się w środku nocy nie wiedząc co go obudziło. Wyplątał się z oplatających go ramion Isaaca i Scotta i usiadł na łóżku, rozglądając się wokół, jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć jakiegoś intruza. Sekundę potem czuje uderzenie w brzuchu i przestraszony podskakuje. Wilkołaki przez sen natychmiastowo wyczuły zmianę jego nastroju i szybko się obudziły, siadając z wyciągniętymi pazurami i kłami. 

\- Co się stało, Stiles? Coś cię boli? - spytał Scott, widząc jak jego przyjaciel otacza dłońmi brzuch.

Nastolatek podniósł twarz i popatrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jego dolna warga drżała, tak samo palce dotykające skóry brzucha.

\- Kopnęło - szepnął niewyraźnie.

\- Co? 

\- Poczułem kopnięcie. Któreś z nich mnie kopnęło! - wytłumaczył podekscytowany. W tym momencie poczuł kolejne uderzenie i ruch w brzuchu. Podskoczył delikatnie.

\- Um... C-czy... mogę? - zapytał niepewnie Isaac, wyciągając dłoń w jego kierunku. Stiles pokiwał głową. Złapał jego rękę i delikatnie położył na swoim brzuchu. To samo zrobił ze Scottem.

Siedzieli chwilę bez ruchu, wyczekując. W końcu poczuli uderzenie.

-  _Wow_ \- szepnął Isaac.

Stiles przygryzł dolną wargę i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Czekał na ten moment długi czas. Czytał kiedyś w internecie, że dzieci zaczynają się ruszać w brzuchu około 16-18 tygodnia ciąży, więc kiedy dobił do szóstego miesiąca bez jakiegokolwiek ruchu w brzuchu, zaczął się nieco denerwować. Deaton i Melissa go uspokajali, że to całkiem normalne. Że jego dzieci są zdrowe i żywe. Nie ma się czym martwić.

I kiedy w końcu poczuł ruch w swoim brzuchu, był przeraźliwie szczęśliwy. Naprawdę. Zaczął nawet płakać. Ale niestety po chwili ciche łzy szczęścia zmieniły się w histeryczny smutny płacz.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał Isaac. Objął Stilesa i przytulił do siebie. Scott natomiast złapał jego dłoń i przytrzymał pomiędzy jego. - Wszystko w porządku. Nie płacz, nic się nie stało. 

\- Wiem, że... że wszystko w p-porządku - załkał Stiles w koszulkę Isaaca. - J-ja... ja po prostu...

Scott pogłaskał go po głowie.

\- Chciałbym żeby tu był Derek - wykrztusił przez łzy. - Tak bardzo... Po prostu ch-chcę go przy... tulić! Dlaczego jego tu, kurwa, nie ma?! Czy... czy moje uczucia są  _aż tak_ złe? Ja go po prostu kocham! Gdybym wiedział... że będzie tak boleć... nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. Nie poszedłbym z nim do łóżka! Nie powiedziałbym... że go k-kocham.  _Kurwa_... To wszystko m-moja wina!

\- Nie, nieprawda! - warknął Scott. - Doskonale o tym wiesz. Już wiele razy ci to mówiłem. Nic z tych rzeczy nie jest twoją winą, jasne? To Derek jest głupim kutasem, który nie wie co stracił. I przysięgam, że jeżeli go kiedykolwiek jeszcze zobaczę, stłukę go na kwaśne jabłko. 

\- I ja mu pomogę - dodał Isaac, także warknięciem.

Stiles wciąż płakał.

 

*

 

Następnego dnia zachowują się jakby nigdy nic. Nie mówią o jego histerycznym płaczu i użalaniem się nad sobą. Jedyne o czym rozmawiają to pierwsze ruchy dzieci. Wszyscy są podekscytowani.

\- Mam nadzieję tylko, że nie będą mieć ADHD jak jego ojciec - mruknął cicho Peter.

\- Co? - Stiles zmarszczył brwi. - Nie słyszę cię, musisz ściszyć swoją głupotę.

\- Pewnego dnia doigrasz się. Odwdzięczę ci się za całe to obrażanie mnie.

\- Ja cię nie obrażam, Peter. Opisuję jedynie jaki jesteś. I jestem szczery! Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że cię nie okłamuję.

Wilkołak westchnął i wrócił do czytania książki. Stiles zwrócił się ponownie do Lydii, która siedziała przy stole i ze skupioną miną przeglądała katalog z meblami do pokoju dziecięcego.

\- Lydia, wiesz, że naprawdę nie musisz kupować tych wszystkich rzeczy, prawda? - zapytał. - Jakoś dam sobie radę z ojcem.

\- Stiles, kochanie, zamknij się albo zaknebluję cię starymi skarpetkami Scotta - zagroziła, nie podnosząc wzroku znad katalogu. - Po za tym, proszę cię, chyba nie myślisz, że pozwolę im spać na najtańszych meblach jakie znajdziecie. Jako ich ciocia chrzestna moim zadaniem jest zapewnienie im wspaniałych godzin snu i miłych widoków po otworzeniu oczu.

\- Ciocia chrzestna? 

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Już od momentu, w którym się dowiedziałam, że jesteś w ciąży, zarezerwowałam sobie ten tytuł.

\- Jakże dobrze wiedzieć, Lyds - mruknął Stiles. - Dobrze, że przynajmniej mnie powiadomiłaś.

\- Kochanie... prędzej ogolę się na łyso niż pozwolę komuś innemu być ich ciocią, jasne?

Stiles parsknął śmiechem.

Był naprawdę wdzięczny Lydii za całą pomoc. Nie chciał za bardzo na niej polegać jeżeli chodzi o te całe kupowanie rzeczy dla dzieci... ale gdyby miał sam kupować to wszystko z ojcem, nie daliby rady. Szeryf nie zarabiał fortuny. Już wcześniej narobił sobie długów, których jeszcze do tej pory kompletnie nie spłacił. Nie daliby sobie sami rady i wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Więc nic dziwnego, że chcieli pomagać. Mimo to Stiles i jego ojciec i tak źle się czuli z tym wszystkim.

 

*

 

Jeszcze tego samego tygodnia do Beacon Hills przybył pewien wilkołak z partnerem i ich dzieckiem. Jak się okazało, Deaton zaaranżował to spotkanie. Chciał aby Stiles poznał innego mężczyznę, który zaszedł w ciążę.

Spotkali się w klinice druida. Stiles przyjechał z ojcem i Scottem, który uparł się, aby pojechać. Isaac także chciał, jednak musiał iść do pracy. 

Stiles poznał młodego mężczyznę, Aarona Mortona, jego alfę i męża jednocześnie, Bena Mortona, i ich czteroletniego synka, Jasona. Chłopiec był bardzo podobny do Aarona; miał jego szare, duże oczy, długi prosty nos i nieco odstające uszy. Jason po Benie odziedziczył natomiast jasny kolor włosów, oliwkową cerę i wilcze geny. 

Na początku było między nimi wszystkimi niezręcznie. Deaton uciekł gdzieś na zaplecze, zostawiając ich szóstkę samych. Po chwili jednak Jason zapragnął pójść zobaczyć zwierzęta, więc Ben, Scott i szeryf poszli z nim do pomieszczenia, gdzie trzymali w klatkach leczone psy. Wtedy został tylko Stiles i Aaron.

\- Też byłem młody - powiedział mężczyzna. - Kiedy zaszedłem w ciążę. Miałem osiemnaście lat.

\- O rok starszy niż ja. 

Aaron pokiwał głową. Lekko się uśmiechnął, obserwując resztę przez otwarte drzwi.

\- Nie miałem oparcia w swoich rodzicach - wyznał. - Od samego początku nie popierali mojego związku z Benem. Nie mogli się pogodzić z faktem, że mają syna geja. A potem kiedy dowiedziałem się, że jestem w ciąży... uciekliśmy. Nie powiedziałem im. Zresztą pewnie nie uwierzyliby mi.

Stiles popatrzył na swojego ojca, który z uśmiechem kucał przy Jasonie i coś do niego mówił.

\- Ja mam ojca i rodzinę, ale nie mam partnera - westchnął. - Zostałem porzucony.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Aaron. Usiadł na stołku naprzeciwko Stilesa. - Przepraszam, nie musisz odpowiadać jeśli nie chcesz. Po prostu jestem ciekawy.

\- Nic się nie stało. Naprawdę, nie musisz przepraszać. Um... Derek, tak się nazywa ojciec dzieci, odrzucił mnie zaraz po tym jak mu powiedziałem, że go kocham. A powiedziałem mu zaraz po tym jak... straciłem z nim dziewictwo.

\- Ouch.

\- Yup. Powiedział coś w stylu: pewnych rzeczy nie powinno się mówić? Nie pamiętam dokładnie. Ale dał mi jasno do zrozumienia, że nie powinienem mu mówić, że go kocham.

\- Co za dupek! Ale... dlaczego się z tobą przespał?

\- Miał chcice? Nie wiem, nie zdążyłem go zapytać. To wszystko stało się tak szybko. Znaczy się, nie  _wszystko_ \- dodał szybko z rumieńcem na twarzy. Aaron uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Akurat  _ta_ część tej nocy była długa. I wspaniała, jeżeli wiesz co mam na myśli.

\- Och, wiem. I to dokładnie wiem co masz na myśli - zachichotał. - Mój pierwszy raz z był z Benem. Zresztą to też był jego pierwszy raz, więc... Ale pamiętam doskonale jak szczęśliwy się czułem, że robię to z osobą, którą kocham.

\- Ty na szczęście nie zostałeś porzucony. 

\- Hej - Aaron sięgnął ręką w jego kierunku i położył ją na jego ramieniu. - Wszystko się ułoży. Obiecuję. Ten gościu definitywnie na ciebie nie zasługiwał, okej? Znam cię dopiero niecałe pół godziny, a już uważam, że jesteś naprawdę super gościem. Derek to jeden wielki kołek, który nie widział jak wspaniałego człowieka miał przed sobą. A teraz przestań o tym myśleć, bo jeszcze się tylko zasmucisz. Opowiedz mi jak się czujesz będąc w ciąży.

Stiles uśmiechnął się. Opowiedział Aaronowi o tym jak na początku chciał się pozbyć ciąży. Powiedział mu tak naprawdę wszystko; o koszmarach, obawach, o przerażeniu i nadziei, płaczu, krzykach, kłótniach. Aaron sluchał w ciszy, uśmiechając się i jedynie co chwile wtrącał swoje trzy grosze, kiedy uznał, że był w podobnej sytuacji co Stiles.

Spędzili razem całe południe. Jason okazał się być milutkim, ale strasznie ciekawskim dzieciakiem. Zadawał Stilesowi setki pytań na różne tematy. Po jakimś czasie chłopaka to zmęczyło i wtedy z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie, że jego dzieci też takie będą. 

Wieczorem Mortonowie musieli wracać do domu. Aaron jednak zostawił Stilesowi swoje namiary, sam nawet zabrał dane od Stilinskiego, i obiecał utrzymywanie kontaktu. Zapewnił także Stilesa, że jeżeli będzie czuł taką potrzebę, to może do niego dzwonić nawet w środku nocy. 

Stiles tą noc spędził sam. Pierwszy raz od baaaardzo długiego czasu. Wygonił Scotta i Isaaca na randkę. Żegnał się z nimi każąc im spędzić tę noc  _razem_. Uciekli z jego domu z czerwonymi twarzami. Nastolatek wiedział, że tego im potrzeba. Byli przecież parą już od dłuższego czasu, ale nie mieli dla siebie czasu na  _takie_ rzeczy. A Stiles doskonale wiedział jak bardzo napaleni byli. Sam przecież wciąż był nastolatkiem. Okej, był w ciąży, ale wciąż się podniecał i napalał. Niejednokrotnie zresztą wspominał noc spędzoną z Derekiem. Na samą myśl o dotyku wilkołaka na jego skórze, jego ustach na jego penisie... od razu mu stawał. Nic nowego.

 

*

 

Peter siedział w salonie swojego mieszkania czytając grubą książkę. Usłyszał kroki na korytarzu, ale zignorował je, myśląc, że to pewnie któryś z sąsiadów. Kiedy jednak osoba zatrzymała się przy jego drzwiach i zapukała, uniósł wzrok i wytężył wszystkie zmysły, chcąc wiedzieć czy powinien otworzyć, czy może uciec przez balkon. Wtedy wyczuł znajomy mu zapach.

To był Derek.

Wilkołak wstał z sofy i poszedł otworzyć. Ujrzał swojego siostrzeńca po raz pierwszy od paru miesięcy, ale nie dostrzegł żadnych zmian. Wciąż był wysoki, umięśniony, z ciemnymi włosami, bujnymi brwiami, lekkim zarostem... Derek w ogóle się nie zmienił od ich ostatniego spotkania. Nie żeby Peter się zmienił...

\- Proszę, proszę, kogo ja widzę. Mój ulubiony siostrzeniec!

\- Jestem twoim jedynym siostrzeńcem - odparł chłodno Derek. 

Peter wywrócił oczami i zrobił krok w bok, wpuszczając do środka wilkołaka. Derek wyminął go, rzucił torbę z rzeczami na ziemię i ponownie spojrzał na wujka. Cały czas patrzył na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i wściekłą miną. Jak to Derek.

\- Więc co cię tu sprowadza? - zapytał Peter. Nie miał pojęcia jak wiele jego siostrzeniec wiedział. I czy w ogóle coś wiedział. Więc postanowił najpierw wybadać na jakim gruncie stoją.

\- Wy. Ponoć mnie szukacie. Ty, Scott i reszta. Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego.

\- Och, chodzi o Stilesa - odparł niby od niechcenia, nalewając sobie Jacka Danielsa do szklanki. Mimo że nie mógł się upić, to i tak lubił smak tego trunku.

\- O Stilesa? Coś się stało? Wszystko z nim w porządku?

Peter uniósł brwi i popatrzył na Dereka. 

\- Martwisz się o niego? Naprawdę?

\- Co masz na myśli? Zawsze się o niego martwiłem - warknął. Jego serce waliło jak oszalałe, a czubki uszu zaczęły robić się czerwone.

\- Och, naprawdę? Martwiłeś się o niego nawet po tym jak go odrzuciłeś? - zapytał głosem pełnym jadu. Derek zamarł, a jego serce przeskoczyło uderzenie. - Dokładnie, Derek. Wiem, że przespałeś się ze Stilesem, a kiedy on powiedział, że cię kocha, uciekłeś. Wszyscy wiemy. Ja, Scott, Isaac... cała jego paczka... szeryf i Melissa też. Ba, nawet Deaton wie! Wszyscy wiemy jakim dupkiem jesteś, drogi Dereku.

Wilkołak zacisnął szczękę i zwinął dłonie w pięści. Jego oczy zabłysły złotym blaskiem.

\- Nie przejmuj się, nie zamierzam nic ci zrobić. Scott natomiast może. I reszta też. Wszyscy są na ciebie wściekli za to, że zostawiłeś Stilesa w  _takim_ stanie.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Peter uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i usiadł na sofie. Złapał za książkę i położył ją sobie na kolanach.

\- Powinieneś iść do niego.

\- Nie może mi po prostu powiedzieć o co chodzi? - zapytał niecierpliwie.

\- Chyba źle się wyraziłem... Derek, musisz do niego iść. W tej chwili. 

\- Jest środek nocy.

\- Musisz od niego iść - kontynuował, ignorując Dereka - i zobaczyć na własne oczy co mu zrobiłeś. Idź. Do. Stilesa. 

Sekundę później Derek biegł już w kierunku domu Stilinskich. Peter rozsiadł się wygodniej na sofie i z uśmieszkiem na twarzy kontynuował czytanie książki. Miał nadzieję, że jego siostrzeniec nie zostanie postrzelony przez szeryfa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niektórzy po tym rozdziale mogą stwierdzić, że opisałam Petera jak nie Petera. Osobiście po prostu wyobrażam go sobie jako Tego Złego przemieniającego się w Tego Dobrego w towarzystwie ciężarnych członków rodziny. I tak, Peter może tego za bardzo nie okazywać, ale naprawdę myśli o Stilesie jak o członku rodziny. W szczególności teraz kiedy nosi w sobie dziecko jego siostrzeńca. Wilkołak strasznie pragnie rodziny. Może jest jaki jest, ale i tak mimo wszystko pragnie znowu mieć dużo rodzinę, taką jaką miał przed pożarem, w którym stracił niemalże wszystkich. I może to samolubne z jego strony, ale widzi w Stilesie szansę do odbudowy Hale'ów. Dlatego troszczy się o niego. I oczywiście dlatego jest wściekły na Dereka za zostawienie Stilesa.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles obudził się w środku nocy. Był bardzo spragniony i na dodatek musiał iść do toalety.

Ziewnął, przetarł dłońmi twarz i przewrócił się na plecy. Dostrzegł jakiś ruch po boku i podskoczył przestraszony. Szybko sięgnął ręką do szafki i zapalił nocną lampkę, szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrując się w intruza.

Przy jego oknie stał Derek Hale.

Ten Derek Hale.

\- Przepraszam, Stiles - wyszeptał wilkołak. Stiles zauważył jego drżące ramiona. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że...

Serce chłopaka biło jak oszalałe.

Derek tu był. Stał dwa metry od łóżka, wpatrując się w niego wzrokiem pełnym... bólu. Wilkołak wyglądał jakby był czymś zraniony. Stiles tego nie rozumiał. Tak naprawdę niczego już nie rozumiał. Co Derek tu robił? Jakim cudem się tu znalazł? Czy to kolejny sen?

Hale w ciągu sekundy znalazł się przy oniemiałym Stilesie. Złapał jego twarz w obie dłonie.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam - powiedział. Jego głos drżał. - Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś w ciąży. Nie miałem pojęcia, że zostawiłem cię samego z tym wszystkim. Proszę, Stiles, proszę nie nienawidź mnie. Błagam cię.

Chłopak patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Derek tu był. To nie był sen. Jego dotyk, zapach, głos... to wszystko było prawdziwe. Serce Stilesa krzyczało z radości, tak samo jak jego umysł. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz rozpłacze się ze szczęścia. Jego Derek tu był!

\- Tęskniłem za tobą - wykrztusił.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo, kciukami głaszcząc go po policzkach. Chłopak był ciekawe dlaczego wilkołak wyglądał na zranionego.

\- Przepraszam - powtórzył znowu Hale. - Nie zostawię cię. Spieprzyłem uciekając tamtej nocy, wiem. Ale już nigdy cię nie zostawię. Obiecuję, Stiles. Więc proszę, wybacz mi, okej?

Potem się nachylił i pocałował chłopaka.

Jego usta były miękkie i ciepłe. Dokładnie takie jakie Stiles pamiętał. Miał nawet wrażenie, że smak wilkołaka był ten sam. Tęsknił za dotykiem Dereka. Jego gorącym ciałem tuż przy swoim... Tęsknił za tym tak bardzo!

Odwzajemnił pocałunek. Złapał wilkołaka za włosy i przycisnął się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Jęknął kiedy język mężczyzny zetknął się z jego.

Derek tu jest, Derek tu jest! Wrócił!, myślał przez cały czas. Jego serce waliło jeszcze mocniej, kończyny drżały z podniecenia. Chciał stopić się z Derekiem w jedność. Objąć, przytulić do siebie najmocniej jak tylko mógł. I nigdy nie puszczać, nie pozwolić mu znowu odejść. W tej chwili był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie! Mógłby umrzeć z przypływu radości. Wciąż kochał Dereka, więc to oczywiste, że cieszył się z powrotu mężczyzny. Ale...

Derek go zranił.

Zostawił go samego bez wyjaśnienia, odrzucając go po tym jak Stiles wyznał mu swoją miłość w przypływie chwili.

Stiles był przez niego porzucony niczym niechciana już zabawka.

A to sprawiało, że chłopak go nienawidził.

\- N... Nie - wykrztusił, odrywając się od Dereka. - Nie. Nie dotykaj mnie.

\- Stiles...? - wymamrotał wilkołak, patrząc zaskoczony na nastolatka.

\- Nie! - Stiles położył dłonie na piersi Dereka i zaczął go od siebie odpychać, jednak mężczyzna wciąż go trzymał. - Nie dotykaj mnie, nie masz prawa! Odejdź! Zostaw mnie!

\- Stiles! Daj mi...

\- Nie! - krzyknął. W końcu udało mu się oderwał całkowicie od mężczyzny. Wycofał się do tyłu i przywarł plecami do ściany, łapiąc poduszkę i przyciskając ją do brzucha w ochronnym geście. Dyszał ciężko i cały drżał. - Wynoś się. Nie chcę cię widzieć. Nienawidzę cię!

Derek skrzywił się zraniony. Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku chłopaka, jednak ten popatrzył na niego wściekle i warknął:

\- Nie dotykaj mnie. Nie masz prawa. Nie po tym co mi zrobiłeś!

\- Musiałem... Stiles, musiałem wyjechać...

\- Powiedziałeś mi, że lepiej by było, gdybym nie mówił ci, że cię kocham, dupku! Przeleciałeś mnie, a kiedy wyznałem ci miłość, odrzuciłeś mnie! Zostawiłeś mnie samego bez słowa wyjaśnienia! Jak mogłeś?

\- Stiles, przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię zranić, przysięgam.

\- Zgadnij ci, Szerloku?! Zraniłeś mnie! Mocniej niż ktokolwiek inny! Przy tobie nogitsune wydaje się być słodkim szczeniaczkiem! Wynoś się, nie chcę cię widzieć!

\- Pozwól mi...

\- Nie! Tato! Tato, pomocy! - zaczął krzyczeć. Nie chciał być z Derekiem sam na sam w jednym pomieszczeniu. - TATO!

\- Stiles, proszę! - jęknął Derek.

\- Wynoś się! Derek, wyjdź. Nie chcę cię tutaj. Tato!

Derek otworzył usta z zamiarem powiedzenia czegoś, jednak w tym momencie do pokoju wbiegł ojciec Stilesa. Szeryf trzymał w dłoni pistolet, który wymierzył w kierunku wilkołaka, zaraz po tym jak go dostrzegł.

\- Odejdź od mojego syna, Hale - warknął, przybliżając się do łóżka Stilesa.

Wilkołak uniósł ręce na góry i zaczął się wycofywać. Obserwował szeryfa z zaciśniętą szczęką i zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Szeryfie, proszę... - zaczął, ale mężczyzna mu przerwał.

\- Wyjdź. Mój syn nie chce cię teraz widzieć, tak samo ja. Jeżeli chcesz z nim porozmawiać, wrócisz za dnia. Kiedy przyjedzie Scott i reszta. A teraz wynoś się i przestań stresować Stilesa. Masz pięć sekund zanim zacznę strzelać.

Derek rzucił ostatnie krótkie spojrzenie na wściekłego, roztrzęsionego Stilesa. Kiwnął głową i wyszedł z pokoju. Kiedy szeryf upewnił się, że wilkołak wyszedł z ich domu, podszedł do syna i przyciągnął go do siebie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Nic cię nie boli? - zapytał.

Chłopak pokręcił głową. Fizycznie czuł się dobrze, nie licząc boleśnie bijącego serca i ciężkiego oddechu. To psychicznie było z nim źle. Był roztrzęsiony, wściekły, szczęśliwy. Wszystko jednocześnie. To nie było dla niego dobre. Dobijało go to.

 

*

 

Kiedy z samego rana do domu Stilinskich przybył Scott i Isaac Stiles jeszcze spał. Jego ojciec pozwolił sobie zadzwonić do nich i poprosić o szybkie przybycie. Para była u nich w ciągu dziesięciu minut. Zdyszani, nieco spoceni po szybkim biegu.

\- Co się stało? Czy ze Stilesem wszystko dobrze? Jest ranny? Dzieciom coś się stało? - zapytał na jednym wydechu przerażony Scott. Jego oczy błyszczały kolorem czerwonym.

\- Spokojnie, synu, Stiles jest bezpieczny, nic mu nie jest - powiedział John, uspokajająco kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu. - Leży u siebie w pokoju, śpi.

\- Więc co się stało? - odezwał się Isaac, biorąc głęboki oddech.

John westchnął i przeszedł z salonu do kuchni. Oparł się o blat, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i popatrzył na wilkołaki.

\- Derek tu był.

Scott i Isaac zamarli z szeroko otwartymi oczami i nieco uchylonymi ustami. Szeryf postanowił kontynuować wyjaśnienia bez czekania na pytania.

\- Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Obudziły mnie krzyki Stilesa, który mnie wołał. Kiedy wbiegłem do jego pokoju, Derek tam był. Stiles nie chciał, aby tu był, więc go wyrzuciłem, nie zdążyłem zadać żadnych pytań.

\- Stiles nic nie mówił?

\- Nie, Scott. Był za bardzo roztrzęsiony. Nie chciałem go męczyć.

Chłopak pokiwał głową.

\- Dzwoniłem po dziewczyny, powinny tu być za niedługo - oświadczył John po chwili.

\- A Peter? Dzwonił pan do niego? - zapytał Isaac. Podszedł bliżej swojego chłopaka i objął go, wiedząc, że Scott teraz był przeraźliwie zmartwiony i potrzebował kogoś kto go pocieszy.

\- Nie mogłem się dodzwonić. Pewnie ma wyciszony telefon i jeszcze śpi.

\- Może - mruknął z ustami przy głowie Scotta. - Wszystko będzie w porządku, Scotty. Derek nie skrzywdzi znowu Stilesa, wiesz o tym.

\- Wiem, ale... Martwię się. Co jeżeli przez pojawienie się Dereka Stiles będzie się stresował jeszcze bardziej? Deaton mówił, że Stiles nie może być wystawiony na zbyt wielki stres. To może zaszkodził jemu i dzieciom!

\- Dlatego postaramy się zrobić wszystko, aby Stiles czuł się dobrze i żeby się nie stresował. Scotty, on będzie nas teraz potrzebował jeszcze bardziej niż dotychczas. I to znaczy, że nie możesz pokazywac mu jak zmartwiony jesteś. To tylko pogorszy sytuację.

\- Isaac ma rację - przytakuje szeryf. - Musisz się otrząsnąć, Scott.

\- Wiem, wiem...

Isaac przytulił go od tyłu jeszcze mocniej i schował twarz w zagłębieniu szyi chłopaka, wdychając jego zapach. Scott sięgnął ręką do góry i przeczesał palcami jego włosy.

Szeryf posłał im obydwu pocieszający uśmiech. Odwrócił się i nalał sobie drugi już tego dnia kubek kawy. Siedzieli w kuchni w ciszy, czekając aż przyjadą dziewczyny. Kiedy pojawiły się, John ponownie wytłumaczył co i jak. Zareagowały nieco spokojniej niż Scott, ale i tak było widać, że są bardzo zmartwione. Rozmawiali przez prawie godzinę o tym co powinni zrobić z faktem, że Derek wrócił do Beacon Hills. Żadne z nich nie chciało go w pobliżu Stilesa. Malia zaproponowała klasyczne pozbycie się go. Jednym słowem: morderstwo. Propozycja została poparta przez Isaaca, jednak szeryf rzucił im twarde spojrzenie, dzięki któremu ta dwójka już więcej nie zaproponowała czegoś takiego.

Zgodzili się z Lydią, która stwierdziła, że powinni przynajmniej porozmawiać z Derekiem. Wilkołak musiał wytłumaczyć im dlaczego wyjechal bez słowa uprzedzenia. Może było coś, o czym nie wiedzieli, a powinni.

Około dziesiątej Scott, Isaac i Malia gwałtownie podnieśli głowy i popatrzyli w kierunku scchodów. Reszta wywnioskowała, że pewnie usłyszeli budzącego się Stilesa. Nie pomylili się, ponieważ faktycznie po paru minutach w kuchni pojawił się ciężarny nastolatek. Z zaskoczeniem popatrzył na każdego z kolei, po chwili westchnął i wszedł głębiej pomieszczenia.

\- Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę - powiedział w tym samym momencie, w którym Scott do niego podszedł, objął i zaczął wdychać jego zapach.

Wilkołak prychnął coś cicho pod nosem, coś co Stiles nie usłyszał i zignorował. Wyplątał się z uścisku przyjaciela i przytulił Lydię, która stała następna w kolejce. Po wymianie uścisków Stiles w końcu usiadł przy stole i zaczął jeść naleśniki, które podsunął mu pod nos ojciec.

\- Co mówił Derek? - Malia zapytała prosto z mostu.

\- Malia - syknął Scott.

\- Co? I tak Stiles musiałby nam wszystko opowiedzieć. Lepiej wcześniej niż później.

Wilkołak wywrócił oczami, ale po sekundzie popatrzył zaciekawiony na Stilesa.

\- Głównie mówił, że nic nie wiedział - westchnął chłopak. - Przepraszał mnie cały czas i prosił o wybaczenie. Powiedział, że za mną tęsknił, nie chciał mnie zranić, że musiał wyjechać. Nie zdążyliśmy więcej ustalić.

Lydia pogłaskała go pocieszająco po ramieniu. Stiles chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale zamiast uśmiechu na jego twarzy pojawił się dziwny grymas.

\- Stiles, czy chcesz się zobaczyć z Derekiem i porozmawiać? - zapytała.

\- Nie. Tak. Nie wiem - westchnął. - Chcę i nie chcę. W tym samym czasie. Jestem szczęśliwy, że wrócił, ale jednocześnie nie chcę go widzieć, bo go nienawidzę - wytłumaczył. - Ale go kocham. Po prostu...

Nie był wstanie dokończyć zdania. Scott i Isaac wyczuwając, że chłopak zacznie płakać, wystartowali ze swoich miejsc i w ułamku sekundy znaleźli się przy nim, z obu jego stron, przytulając go. Malia też chciała do niego podejść, ale powstrzymała się, przygryzając dolną wargę i przytulając się do Kiry. Widząc załamanego Stilesa Malia znów zaczęła się zastanawiać jak wielkim dupkiem jest Derek.

Stiles uspokoił się po krótkiej chwili. Wytarł łzy z policzków i wziął głęboki, drżący oddech. Położył dłoń na brzuchu i pogłaskał go.

\- Myślę, że Derek będzie chciał te dzieci - powiedział. - Przynajmniej takie odniosłem wrażenie.

\- Porozmawiamy dzisiaj z nim - oświadczył Scott. - Potem, jeżeli będziesz chciał, pozwolimy mu przyjść. Nie zrobi nic, czego nie będziesz chciał, okej? Któreś z nas zawsze będzie przy tobie i nim.

Stiles pokiwał głową.

\- Okej, Scotty.

Wilkołak uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Kira i Malia z tobą zostaną. Ja, Isaac i Lydia pójdziemy do niego.

\- Wiesz gdzie jest?

\- Nie. Ale wyczujemy jego zapach czy coś.

\- Hej, pamiętasz co ci powiedziałem tego dnia, jak się dowiedziałeś i pobiegłeś do mieszkania Dereka? - zapytał Stiles.

Scott pokiwał głową ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- To dalej obowiązuje.

Wilkołak uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i przytulił swojego przyjaciela. Po raz ostatni zaciągnął się jego słodkim zapachem i wyszedł z jego domu w towarzystwie Lydii i Isaaca.

  
*

  
Poszukiwanie Dereka nie zajęło im zbyt dużo czasu. Po paru minutach jazdy samochodem Lydii, wilkołaki w końcu wyłapały zapach Hale'a. Podążyli za nim i dotarli do mieszkania Petera. Nie byli za bardzo zdziwieni, bardziej wściekli na starszego wilkołaka za to, że nie powiadomił ich o pojawieniu się jego siostrzeńca.

Peter wyczuł, że się zbliżają. Otworzył drzwi do mieszkania jeszcze zanim którekolwiek z nich zdążyło zapukać. Nie uśmiechał się, brwi miał ściągnięte, a szczękę zaciśnięta. Kiwną głową Scottowi, który popatrzył na niego czerwonymi oczami. Odsunął się i pozwolił wilkołakom i banshee wejść do środka.

Derek stał na środku salonu z zmartwioną miną. Zobaczył wściekłą minę Scotaa i uniósł ręce w geście pojednania.

\- Scott, proszę, pozwól mi...

Nie dokończył. Scott i Isaac zawarczeli, pojawiły się kły i pazury. Skoczyli na Dereka nim ten zdążył cokolwiek zrobić.

Scott kopnął mężczyznę prosto w brzuch. Uderzenie sprawiło, że wilkołak poleciał w tył, z impetem wpadając na ścianę. Tuż przy nim pojawił się Isaac, który złapał go za przód koszulki i rzucił nim w bok, na szklany stolik. Szkło z chałasem popękało pod jego ciężarem. Scott i Isaac dopadli go w tym samym momencie. Isaac przytrzymał mu ręce nad głową, a jego chłopak położył lewą dłoń na jego piersi, przyciskając go do ziemi. Drugą zwinął w pięść i zaczął okładać Dereka po twarzy.

Derek wiedział, że na to zasłużył. Dlatego nie walczył. Nie wyrywał się. Pozwalał się bić, czując jak krew płynie z otwartych ran. Czekał aż Scott uzna, że Derek dostał wystarczająco dużo lania. Trwało to dobrych parę minut. Parę połamanych kości, dużo rozcięć i sporo przelanej krwi.

W końcu Scott oddychając przez nos wstał i popatrzył z góry na zakrwawionego, zmasakrowanego Dereka. Z warknięciem nadepnął stopą na jego pierś i przycisnął go mocno do ziemi. Hale sapnął, plując krwią. Scott znowu warknął, jego oczy zabłysły jeszcze jaśniejszą czerwienią. Derek wiedział co robi młodszy wilkołak. Pokazywał mu kto jest alfą, kogo ma się obawiać.

Kto ma nad nim teraz władzę.

Derek zdecydowanie na to zasłużył.

  
*

  
Kiedy siostrzeniec Petera uzdrowił się na tyle aby móc usiąść na ziemi, Scott od razu przeszedł do rzeczy.

\- Co tu robisz? - zapytał chłodno.

\- Dotarły do mnie plotki, że mnie szukacie - odpowiedział szczerze Derek. Złapał palcami nos i mocno go ścisnął, z chrzęstęm go nastawiając. Odetchnął głęboko, ignorując kolejną porcję krwi lecącą po jego twarzy.

\- Gdzie byłeś przez te miesiące?

\- W różnych miejscach. Głównie w Europie, ale poleciałem też do Afryki. Odwiedzałem starych znajomych, dawnych sojuszników naszej rodziny. Trenowałem z nimi, odnawiałem więzi.

Podeszła do niego Lydia. Popatrzył na nią i z lekkim kiwnięciem przyjął ręcznik, który mu podała. Banshee uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i wycofała, stając znowu obok Petera.

\- Dlaczego, do diabła, przeleciałeś mojego przyjaciela, a potem go porzuciłeś?!

\- Ja... nie wiem. To po prostu się stało. Nagle się pocałowaliśmy, a potem... Potem było już za późno na wycofanie się.

\- Ale jednak byłeś wstanie go odepchnąć po tym jak powiedział, że cię kocha?

Derek oblizał usta, przełknął smak krwi i utkwił wzrok w trzymanym ręczniku.

\- Przepraszam, Scott. Naprawdę źle postąpiłem uciekając od niego tamtej nocy. Ja po prostu... Ja spanikowałem, okej? Stiles powiedział, że mnie kocha.

\- Tak, i? Myślałem, że ty coś do niego czujesz!

\- Wszyscy tak myśleliśmy - mruknął Isaac.

\- Czuję coś względem Stilesa, ale... To nie jest takie proste, Scott. To skomplikowane.

McCall popatrzył na niego jak na największego kretyna na świecie. Zapragnął znowu rzucić się na Dereka, został jednak powtrzymany przez Isaaca, ktory położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnął je.

\- Wiesz, że spieprzyłeś sprawy, prawda? - zapytał ostro Isaac. Derek pokiwał głową. - Derek, Stiles jest w ciąży.

\- Wiem. Widziałem na własne oczy...

\- Kiedy się dowiedziałeś?

\- W nocy. Przysięgam, że nie miałem pojęcia wcześniej.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła ciężka cisza. Isaac i Scott wciąż patrzyli wściekle na Dereka. Pater zaczął wpatrywać się w regał z książkami, nie chcąc palnąć czegoś głupiego i zdenerwować Scotta. Zresztą nie zamierzał bronić swojego siostrzeńca, wręcz przeciwnie, uważał, że Derek powinien dostać jeszcze jedno solidne manto. Lydia natomiast nerwowo gryzła usta, zaciskając palce na pasku torebki. Po dłuższej chwili cisza została przerwana.

\- Jak się czuje Stiles? - zapytał Derek.

\- Jest roztrzęsiony twoją nagłą wizytą - odpowiedział Scott. - A to źle wpływa na jego ciążę. Za dużo stresu. I martwimy się jak cholera, ale musimy udawać, że tak nie jest, bo to stresuje Stilesa jeszcze bardziej.

\- Czy z dzieckiem będzie wszystko w porządku?

\- Prawdopodobnie. Stiles idzie dzisiaj do Deatona na badania. I nie dziecko. Dzieci.

Derek otworzył szeroko oczy i popatrzył na Scotta.

\- Co?

\- Dzieci - powtórzył Isaac zamiast Scotta. - To bliźniaki, chłopiec i dziewczynka.

Hale zacisnął zwinął dłonie w pięści i podniósł się z ziemi. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe, myśli goniły jedna za drugą.

\- Muszę zobaczyć Stilesa - powiedział cicho, jakby sam do siebie.

Scott stanął tuż przed nim, zagradzając mu drogę.

\- Nie. Za cholerę go teraz nie zobaczysz.

\- Muszę...

\- Powiedziałem nie - warknął wilkołak. - Nie będziesz go widział bez pozwolenia, nie po tym co mu zrobiłeś. Stiles będzie musiał się zgodzić, a dzisiaj zdecydowanie nie będzie chciał cię widzieć.

\- Scott, nie możesz...

\- Żebyś wiedział, że mogę Derek. Zraniłeś mojego przyjaciela, członka mojego stada... Mam prawo do zakazania ci tego. I mam także prawo do rozszarpania ci gardła, ale nie zrobię tego, ponieważ Stiles mi zakazał. Powinieneś mu być za to wdzięczny. Tylko dzięki jego uczuciom jeszcze żyjesz.

Mierzyli się chwilę wzrokiem, ale Derek w końcu ustąpił. Scott miał nad nim przewagę, chwilę temu pokazał jemu, jego wilkowi, kto tu rządzi. Hale nie miał prawa się przeciwstawiać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział trochę krótki... ale bywa. Ups.  
> Następny będzie zawierał duuuuużo scen Stilesa z Derekiem. I pewnie będzie o wiele dłuższy niż ten.  
> Zostawcie komentarze z opiniami, sugestiami, z czymkolwiek zapragniecie ^-^ Na pewno się ucieszę, gwarantuję.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Co z dziećmi? Są całe i zdrowe? - zapytał Peter kiedy Stiles z Malią i Kirą weszli do domu.

Stiles posłał mu nieco zirytowane spojrzenie. Wilkołak siedział, nie, raczej leżał na kanapie w salonie Stilinskich, z rękoma założonymi na brzuchu i wzrokiem utkwionym w telewizorze.

\- Nic im nie jest, Deaton dał mi jakieś specjalne zioła do zaparzenia. I powiedział, że nie mogę się bardziej stresować. Co ty tu robisz, Peter? Nie masz domu?

\- Och, cóż, mój salon jest aktualnie w rozsypce. Wiesz, krew, te sprawy.

\- I co z tego? Czemu siedzisz u mnie w domu?

\- Chłopcze, emitują dzisiaj najnowszy odcinek mojego serialu.

\- Mam ochotę cię zadźgać.

\- Ciągle masz na to ochotę.

Stiles westchnął i z małą pomocą Kiry usiadł na miękkim fotelu. Wstyd się przyznać, ale coraz trudniej mu się poruszało z tym ogromnym brzuchem.

\- Gdzie Scott? - zapytała kitsune.

\- Pewnie wciąż rozmawia z moim bratankiem. Nie wiem, zostawiłem ich samych w moim mieszkaniu i przyszedłem tutaj.

\- Właśnie - zauważył Stiles. - Jak tu wszedłeś? Mój tata jest w pracy. Peter, czy ty się wła...

\- Nie, skądże. Czuję się urażony, że o to mnie podejrzewasz, Stiles.

\- Więc jak wszedłeś?

\- Wiem gdzie trzymacie zapasowe klucze.

\- O. Mój. Boże. Peter!

\- Co? - zapytał urażony wilkołak. Obrócił się na bok i popatrzył na wściekłego Stilesa. - To chyba lepsze niż żebym się włamywał, tak?

\- Myślę, że to też jest zaliczane do włamania - mruknęła niepewnie Kira. Zerknęła w bok na Malie, która wzruszyła jedynie ramionami.

Kłócili się tak krótką chwilę, jednak w końcu Stiles uznał, że ma dość i nazwał Petera kutasem. Potem umilkł i zaczął oglądać telewizję.

Malia i Kira wyszły jakiś czas później na randkę. Stiles został z wujkiem Dereka w salonie. Oglądali wspólnie w ciszy serial, który od razu spodobał się chłopakowi. Po tym jak Peter przyniósł mu szklankę wody i małą przekąskę, Stiles zapragnął obejrzeć wszystkie odcinki od początki. Peter nie narzekał, jedynie z szybkim przewrotem oczu włączył Netflix i ustawił na pierwszy odcinek pierwszego sezonu.

Spędzili w dwójkę całe południe i wieczór. Siedząc w ciszy, chrupiąc przekąski, a także obiad, który upichcił wilkołak (serio, Stiles wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Peter potrafi gotować. Ani że w ogóle wie do czego służy kuchnia). Chłopak głaskał się delikatnie po nabrzmiałym brzuchu, czując jak dzieci co jakiś czas kopią. Ze wszystkich sił starał się skupić na wszystkim innym niż myślenie o Dereku i jego pojawieniu się. Głównie mu się udawało, ale czasem w telewizji postacie zrobiły coś, co przypominało Stilesowi jakąś sytuację związaną z Derekiem i jego skupienie szlag trafiał. Nie, nie, nie, Stiles, przestań, do cholery, powtarzał sam do siebie w takich chwilach.

Koło dziesiątej wieczorem do domu wrócił jego ojciec, a zaraz za nim biegł Scott. Szeryf mruknął zmęczone "cześć" i od razu poszedł do sypialni. Scott natomiast z miną zbitego szczeniaka przybliżył się do Stilesa, usiadł obok niego i wsunął się pod ciepły kocyk. Potem objął przyjaciela, przycisnął nos do jego włosów i zaciągnął się zapachem. Tulił go, nieco się o niego ocierając (nie w ten sposób, fuj) i wydając zadowolone pomruki. Peter obserwował ich uśmiechając się głupkowato pod nosem.

\- Rozmawiałem z Derekiem - mruknął Scott w szyję Stilesa.

Chłopak westchnął i pokiwał głową. A więc nici z nie myślenia o tym wilkołaku.

\- Coś mi się obiło o uszy - przyznał.

Scott cofnął głowę do tyłu, aby móc patrzeć na twarz przyjaciela. Nie zabrał jednak obejmujących go ramion.

\- Chce cię zobaczyć. Ale nie pozwoliłem mu. Nie bez twojego pozwolenia, Stiles. Zgodzisz się, okej, niech przyjdzie. Nie zgodzisz się, nie pozwolę mu być przy tobie. Okej?

\- Yup. Dzięki, Scotty.

\- Nie ma za co, koleś - wzruszył radośnie ramionami i znowu przytulił się do przyjaciela.

Oglądali w trójkę następne odcinki. Scott nieco nie ogarniał przez to, że nie widział poprzednich, ale Stiles szybko wytłumaczył o co chodzi. Tak naprawdę gadał przez cały czas. Tłumacząc, opowiadając, żartując. Scott czuł, że jego przyjaciel wraca do siebie. Nie całkowicie, ale... było o wiele lepiej niż na początku. Po tym jak dowiedział się, że pojawił się Derek, Scott myślał, że Stiles może znowu zamknie się w sobie i zacznie myśleć o złych rzeczach.

Chłopak poczuł się senny chwilę po tym jak jego wilczy przyjaciel zaczął delikatnie głaskać go po brzuchu. Scott to wyczuł i zarządził przeniesienie się do pokoju Stilesa. O dziwo za nimi podążył Peter. Nie położył się z nimi na łóżku, ale usiadł blisko, na fotelu przyciągniętym od biurka. Ułożył się wygodniej i po chwili patrzenia prosto na Stilesa zamknął oczy.

\- Scott? - wymamrotał sennie Stiles. Wilkołak przytulił się jeszcze bardziej do przyjaciela.  
\- Hmm?

\- Derek może przyjść jutro.

McCall w ciszy pokiwał głową. Wsłuchał się w odgłos bicia serca i głębokich oddechów. Zasnął jakiś czas później, ciągle obejmując Stilesa w obronnym geście.

 

*

 

Stiles był zdenerwowany. Ba! Mało powiedziane. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że był na granicy ataku paniki. Tak źle z nim było. Trząsł się siedząc na kanapie, nerwowo bawiąc się palcami. Patrzył w dół i obserwował swoje ruchy. Nawet pocieszające głaskanie Isaaca po plecach mu nie pomagało. Nic nie było wstanie mu teraz pomóc.

Derek Hale miał się zaraz pojawić. Owszem, Stiles zgodził się na jego przyjście, ale w tej chwili tego żałował. Tak samo jak żałował przespania się z tym wilkołakiem. Stiles żałował wielu rzeczy. Naprawdę wielu rzeczy. Nie był aniołkiem. Działał i mówił zanim pomyślał. Jakby jego ciało i mózg pracowało kompletnie osobno. Niezgranie. Przez to wiele rzeczy (złych rzeczy) stało się w jego życiu. Dla przykładu weźmy pójście do lasu ze Scottem. To była jego wina, że zaciągnął swojego przyjaciela na szukanie ciała. A raczej połowy ciała... To nie miało znaczenia. Po prostu... to wszystko wina Stilesa. Gdyby tamtej nocy nie poszliby do lasu, Scott nie zostałby ugryziony. Lydia nie odkryłaby swoich mocy banshee. Erica i Boyd by żyli. Allison by żyła. Wielu ludzi by żyło. I najważniejsze; Stiles nie poznałby Dereka.  
A więc tak, Stiles był przerażony ponownym spotkaniem tego wilkołaka.

Szeryf chciał zostać w domu, aby być przy nim kiedy przybędzie Derek. Ale Stiles kazał mu iść do pracy, wiedząc, że jego ojciec opuścił już za dużo godzin pracy, a także że John miał parę otwartych spraw. Ciąża nie powstrzymywała Stilesa przed grzebaniem i węszeniem wokół pracy szeryfa. Wiedział wszystko.

Stiles siedział w salonie ze Scottem, Isaaciem, Peterem i Malią. Lydia zabrała Kirę na zakupy. Najwyraźniej nie miała ochoty być świadkiem ich spotkania. Nic dziwnego. Stiles też nie chciał być przy tym spotkaniu...

Nagle wszyscy oprócz Stilesa i Petera podnieśli gwałtownie głowy i niuchnęli powietrze. Ciężarny chłopak zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na Petera.

\- Derek się zbliża - odpowiedział. Wstał z fotela i odwrócił się w kierunku wejścia, zakładając ręce do tyłu.

Stiles przygryzł dolną wargę, czując jak drga. Isaac splótł swoje palce z jego i ścisnął je, dodając otuchy przyjacielowi.

Scott otworzył drzwi zanim Derek zdążył chociażby zapukać. Zacisnął szczękę i zabłysnął czerwienią oczu. Hale kiwnął głową, głębiej wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni skórzanej kurtki. Chłopak pozwolił mu wejść do środka. Cały czas nie spuszczał go z oczu, obserwując każdy jego ruch, aby w razie czego mógł wkroczyć do akcji zanim Derek zrobi cokolwiek nieodpowiedniego.

Wilkołaki weszły do Salonu. Stiles popatrzył w bok na Dereka, który patrzył na niego.

\- Siadaj - powiedział chłodno Scott, kiwając głową w kierunku fotela stojącego naprzeciwko kanapy.

Derek posłusznie usiadł. Pochylił się nieco, położył łokcie na kolanach i złożył dłonie, jakby do modlitwy. Przeniósł wzrok ze Stilesa na Isaaca, który patrzył na niego złowrogo. Ten sam Isaac, który był niegdyś jego betą. Ten sam Isaac, który uratował mu życie podczas pełni kiedy Boyd i Erica stracili panowanie nad sobą. Ten sam Isaac, który mieszkał z nim po tym jak go przemienił, a jego sadystyczny ojciec został zamordowany. Ten sam Isaac, którego wyrzucił z mieszkania w obawie o jego życie.

Wilkołak trzymał Stilesa za rękę. I to było złe, ponieważ to Derek chciał trzymać Stilesa. Pokój był wypełniony wilczym zapachem i stłumioną przez niego wonią Stilesa. Delikatnym, słodkim zapachem jego Stilesa. Bolało Dereka to jak bardzo zapachy innych wymieszały się z chłopakiem. Naznaczyli go jako jego, podczas gdy to Derek powinien być jedynym, który by to zrobił. Jego wilk warczał i szalał w nim nie mogąc podejść do Stilesa, objął, przekazać swój zapach na niego. Chciał to zrobić. Jak najszybciej.

Ale Derek spieprzył wszystko. Jego życie było wypełnione jego złymi decyzjami, które raniły nie tylko jego, ale wszystkich wokół też.

\- Chciałeś się ze mną spotkać. - Drżący głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Popatrzył w duże, ciepłe oczy Stilesa. Kiwnął głową. - Dlaczego?

Wilkołak wiedział, że musi dobierać słowa bardzo uważnie. Wszystko co powie od tej chwili będzie ważne, decydujące. Nie chciał palnąć czegoś głupiego, czegoś co sprawi, że Stiles nie będzie chciał go już nigdy więcej widzieć. To i tak cud, że chłopak pozwolił mu się zobaczyć.

\- Ja... po prostu potrzebowałem cię zobaczyć.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Wiem, że spieprzyłem... Chciałem, chcę, spróbować naprawić to co zrobiłem.

\- Nie wiem czy to możliwe, Derek. Jestem w ciąży, tego nie da się już naprawić.

\- Więc pozwól mi chociaż pomóc. Zrobię wszystko, będę na każde twoje zawołanie. Przysięgam. Po prostu... pozwól mi być przy tobie. Nadrobić te miesiące.

\- Derek... Ja ci już nie ufam.

Wilkołak pokiwał głową. Wiedział o tym. Czuł to.

\- Pozwól mi spróbować odzyskać twoje zaufanie, Stiles. Chcę być w twoim życiu. Chcę być przy tobie i dzieciach. Przepraszam, że wcześniej mnie nie było. Że cię zostawiłem samego z tym wszystkim. Ale pozwól mi to naprawić, nawet jeżeli myślisz, że to nie ma sensu. Błagam, pozwól mi spróbować.

Derekowi przeszło przeszło przez myśl, że pewnie w oczach Scotta, Isaaca i Petera wygląda żałośnie. Błagając o coś co miał wcześniej, ale utracił to przez swoją głupotę.

\- Proszę, Stiles.

Czekanie było najgorsze. Stiles patrzył na niego tymi swoimi pięknymi brązowymi oczami, z wariacko bijącym sercem. Derek wyczuł jego smutek, odrobinę nadziei, ale także i złość. Chłopak pachniał dobijającą mieszanką emocji. Derek zapragnął wiedzieć o czym Stiles myśli; kiedyś całkiem dobrze potrafił go odczytywać.

Teraz już nie.

\- Ja... - zaczął Stiles drżącym głosem. Derek zamarł, czekając na kontynuację. - Chcę naleśniki.

Wilkołak nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie rozumiał. Z reakcji pozostałych wyczytał, że oni też nieco osłupieli.

\- Chcę naleśniki - powtórzył nieco pewniej Stiles. - Zrób mi naleśniki.

I to było to. Magiczne zdanie, które dało mu nadzieję. Miał wrażenie, że jego serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi i ze szczęścia zacznie tańczyć na jego oczach.

Derek uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Jego słuch zarejestrował lekkie przyśpieszenie tętna Stilesa.

\- Okej. Zrobię ci najlepsze naleśniki na świecie.

\- Mam nadzieję. Inaczej nigdy więcej nie wpuszczę cię do domu.

Chciał skoczyć na Stilesa i go objąć, wtopić się w niego. Ale jakoś udało mu się powstrzymać. Derek wiedział, że przez długi, długi czas będzie musiał się zadowolić jedynie patrzeniem na chłopaka.

 

*

 

 

Tak przeleciał cały kolejny miesiąc. Derek przychodził i odchodził na każde zawołanie Stilesa. Był blisko niego, ale niewystarczająco. Wdychał jego zapach, słuchał odgłosu bicia serca jego i ich dzieci. Dwa malutkie serduszka bijące we wnętrzu chłopaka. 

Wilkołak ledwo co znosił widok każdego kto przytulał się się do Stilesa. Naznaczali go swoim zapachem. A to doprowadzało Dereka do wewnętrznego szału. Stojąc metr czy dwa od Stilesa układał sobie w głowie różne plany morderstw każdego członka watahy Scotta. BA! Rozważał nawet rozerwanie gardła Deatonowi. 

Ale jakoś się powstrzymywał. Zazwyczaj jego samoopanowanie pomagało, ale czasem Scott musiał na niego warknąć i zaświecić oczami, ponieważ wyczuwał żądzę mordu emanującą od wilkołaka.

Stiles nie miał pojęcia o zazdrości Dereka. Kiedy na niego patrzył (a zdarzało się to coraz częściej) wilkołak zazwyczaj także na niego patrzył z zamyśloną miną. Bądź ze swoją typowym pokerowym wyrazem twarzy. Kiedyś Stiles był naprawdę dobry w odczytywaniu mężczyzny. Spędzał godziny na studiowaniu każdej jego miny. Patrzył na ruchy jego ust, brwi, czoła, nawet uszu. Każdy najmniejszy ruch mógł być oznaką czegoś innego. I Stiles kiedyś był mistrzem w odczytywaniu Dereka! Kiedy ten stał podczas jakiegoś wspólnego spotkania z tyłu, w ogóle się nie odzywając, to chłopak wiedział przynajmniej o czym myśli. Teraz nie, teraz Derek był dla niego obcą osobą.

Ale wciąż go kochał.

I Stiles  _wiedział_ , że każdy w pokoju mógł to wyczuć. Nawet Derek. Nie był wstanie ukryć swoich emocji. Chciał rzucić się w ramiona wilkołaka, przytulić go, pocałować, nawet płakać w jego pierś, ale... Chciał żeby wilkołak trochę pocierpiał. Scott mu powiedział, że Derek także pragnął dotknąć Stilesa, że jego fizycznie bolał fakt, że nie może. I to trochę cieszyło chłopaka. Derek cierpiał, tak jak on.

John za każdym razem jak widział wilkołaka patrzył na niego wściekle i rzucał jakieś złośliwie komentarze. Przy Dereku jego opanowanie szlag trafiał. Gdyby mógł, najchętniej po prostu zastrzeliłby mężczyznę, który zranił jego syna i zostawił go samego na te wszystkie miesiące.

Nikt dalej nie wiedział dokładnie dlaczego Derek wyjechał. Spytali go raz czy dwa, ale wilkołak zwieszał głowę i nie odpowiadał. Więc zrezygnowali, pałając do niego jeszcze większą niechęcią. Stiles był ciekawy, to prawda. Ale bał się, że wyjaśnienie go nie zadowoli. Że tylko pogorszy całą sytuację. Dlatego uznał, że spyta Dereka dopiero wtedy kiedy uzna, że jest całkowicie gotowy.

 

*

 

\- Stiles, do cholery, oglądaliśmy już ten film z jakieś cztery razy! - powiedział zniecierpliwiony Peter. 

\- To obejrzymy go po raz piąty.

\- Stiles...

\- Zamknij się, Peter. - Stiles szybko złapał za pilota i schował go pod siebie. - Chcę go obejrzeć. Teraz.

\- wiesz, mógłbyś chociaż powiedzieć magiczne słowo. Wtedy może,  _może_ zmieniłbym podejście - stwierdził mężczyzna z głębokim westchnięciem.

Stiles wydał z siebie długi pomruk i udał, że się zastanawia.

\- Abracadabra - rzucił. Popatrzył uważnie na Petera, który uniósł nieco zdezorientowany brwi. Zacmokał niezadowolony. - Hm... Nie, wciąż jesteś suką.

Wilkołak popatrzył do góry jakby błagał w myślach boga o siłę i opanowanie. Stiles uśmiechnął się niewinnie. Wyjął schowanego pilota i zaczął włączać film, kątem oka dostrzegając Dereka, który go wciąż obserwował. Stiles mógł przysiąc, że widział jak mężczyzna delikatnie unosi kącik ust. 

Wow.

Jest jakiś progres.

\- Tak czy inaczej, gdzie jest Scott? I Isaac? Nie widziałem ich od wczoraj.

\- Ponoć Lydia ich zabrała do miasta obok, aby pomogli jej z zakupami. Pewnie dla dzieci.

\- Serio? Nie mam już przypadkiem wystarczająco rzeczy dla nich? 

\- Stiles, to Lydia. Czego się spodziewałeś? - stwierdził z przekąsem Peter. Wstał z kanapy i nieco się przeciągnął. - Idę do łazienki. Przynieść ci coś z kuchni?

\- Tak, zrób mi jakieś kanapki czy coś. Jestem głodny.

\- Jesteś ciągle głodny...

\- Och, przepraszam, naprawdę. Wcale nie jest tak, że jem za troje, prawda?

\- Nie musisz być tak sarkastyczny.

\- Ja? Sarkastyczny? Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówi, kochany Peterze.

Wilkołak warknął pod nosem i wywrócił oczami. Wyminął Stilesa i poszedł do łazienki zostawiając chłopaka samego ze swoim bratankiem. 

Nie odzywali się. Stiles wpatrywał się w ekran telewizora, na którym rozgrywała się akcja. 

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał nagle Derek. 

Stiles odwrócił głowę od telewizora i popatrzył na wilkołaka. Ich oczy się spotkały i chłopak zauważył, że Derek wygląda na nieco odrobinę zaniepokojonego. Wow, wcześniej malutki uśmieszek, teraz zaniepokojona mina? Czy to jakieś święto?

\- Tak, dlaczego pytasz?

\- Cóż... pachniesz zdenerwowaniem - odpowiedział. 

\- Cóż... - zaczął Stiles, nieudanie imitując Dereka - gdybyś nie zauważył jesteśmy sami w jednym pomieszczeniu. Po raz pierwszy odkąd wróciłeś. Nie licząc tego zdarzenia w środku nocy. Staram się o tym nie myśleć. Ty o tym myślisz? Bo ja nie mogę, nie wiem czemu. Po prostu mam wrażenie, że było wtedy źle i jakoś nie mam ochoty o tym pamiętać. O mój boże, znowu zaczynam gadać jak najęty. A już myślałem, że się nieco z tym ogarnąłem. Ludzie zaczęli mi mówić, że zachowuję się inaczej. Normalnie. Głównie Lydia mi to mówi. I Malia. Ale to Malia i...

\- Stiles - przerwał mu Derek. Chłopak ułożył usta w dziubek i zacisnął szczękę, powstrzymując się przed mówieniem. - Nie chcesz być ze mną w jednym pomieszczeniu sam na sam?

\- Em... Cóż... To nie tak, że nie chcę, ale po prostu... t-trochę się denerwuję.

\- Dlaczego? - Derek zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Bo mogę palnąć coś głupiego. Jak to ja. Jak przed chwilą. Ledwo co się do siebie odezwaliśmy, a ja już gadam jak najęty i to jeszcze bez sensu! A więc tak, denerwuję się, że powiem coś głupiego i do reszty spieprzę szansę na odzyskanie tego co kiedyś mieliśmy.

Derek patrzył na niego tak gorącym spojrzeniem, że Stiles przez chwilę myślał, że na jego skórze pojawią się czerwone ślady od poparzenia. I w tej chwili zapragnął jeszcze bardziej zbliżyć się do Dereka i przytulić go. Pozwolić się dotknąć. I wiedział, że pewnie pachniał, może nawet  _śmierdział_ swoim pragnieniem, ale miał to gdzieś. Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do faktu, że wilkołaki wiedziały o każdym jego uczuciu.

\- Chcesz aby było tak jak wcześniej? - zapytał cicho i delikatnie mężczyzna.

Stiles pokiwał głową i popatrzył w dół na swoje nieco drżące palce. Potem znów podniósł wzrok na Dereka.

\- Tak. Naprawdę chcę odzyskać  _ciebie_ , ale... ale to zajmie trochę czasu.

\- Wiem. I rozumiem. 

\- To dobrze. Bardzo, bardzo dobrze.

Stiles odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

\- Mógłbyś mi przynieść szklankę soku? - zapytał po chwili.

Derek kiwnął głową i wstał z fotela. W momencie, w którym przechodził koło kanapy, Stiles nie był wstanie się powstrzymać. Sięgnął ręką i złapał palce wilkołaka. Mężczyzna zamarł w pół kroku i popatrzył w dół. 

Serce Stilesa waliło jak oszalałe, a policzki zrobiły się czerwone.

\- Hej, chcę żebyś wiedział - zaczął łamiącym się głosem -że... nap-naprawdę się cieszę. Z twoje powrotu. I... i mówiłem prawdę tamtej nocy. Kocham cię. Nie przestałem.

Wilk Dereka zaskowyczał w nim. Stiles wydawał się jeszcze drobniejszy i kruchszy niż normalnie. Nie chciał go takiego widzieć. Pragnął zobaczyć tego pyskatego, sarkastycznego świra, którego pamiętał. 

\- Wiem, Stiles - powiedział delikatnie Derek. Ścisnął drżące palce chłopaka i posłał mu smutny uśmiech. - Przepraszam, że cię wtedy odrzuciłem. Ja... też cię kocham, już od dawna. Tamtej nocy, kiedy wyznałeś mi swoje uczucia... Spanikowałem. Kocham cię, Stiles, ale... To... Ja po prostu...

\- Hej, w porządku - zapewnił go chłopak. - Nie musisz mi tego tłumaczyć teraz. Poczekam aż będziesz gotowy. 

Derek pokiwał głową. Słodki i tak cudownie znany mu zapach Stilesa otaczał go z każdej strony. Chłopak był szczęśliwy, wyczuwał to. Kiedy powiedział mu, że go kocha, Stiles był zaskoczony, ale zaledwie przez jakiś ułamek sekundy, ponieważ potem uświadomił sobie, że wilkołak mówił prawdę i to go uszczęśliwiło. Jak nic.

Ścisnął ponownie jego palce i niechętnie je puścił. Skrzywił się nieco, ale Stiles tego nie zarejestrował. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i podążył wzrokiem za Derekiem.

W kuchni był Peter, który od razu na niego popatrzył. Uśmiechał się niewinnie z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Co? - zapytał chłodno Derek.

Peter wzruszył ramionami.

\- Och, nie wiem. Może ty mi powinieneś powiedzieć? 

Derek spiorunował go wzrokiem. Za cholerę nie chciał, aby jego wujek zepsuł mu humor.

Starszy Hale wywrócił oczami i kontynuował przygotowywanie posiłku dla Stilesa.

\- Słyszałem o czym rozmawialiście - powiedział. - I czuję na tobie jego zapach, co oznacza, że się w jakiś sposób dotknęliście. Ale czy naprawdę myślisz, że po dzisiejszym dniu coś się zmieni?

\- Co masz na myśli, Peter?

\- Och, no wiesz. Dotknął cię, to prawda. Ale to nie oznacza, że cię akceptuje, drogi bratanku. Taki malutki dotyk to nic w porównaniu z tym co ma każdy z nas!

Derek warknął i popatrzył na niego morderczo. Peter kontynuował jakby gdyby nigdy nic.

\- On dopuścił nawet mnie! Spałem z nim, Derek. Co prawda nie w  _takim_ sensie, ale w jednym łóżku. Wiesz, co to znaczy prawda? Akceptuje mnie. Podczas gdy ciebie, wilka, z którym będzie miał szczenięta, nie. Czyż nie jest to żałosne? Ale jasne, dalej się łudź, że będzie wszystko w porządku. Że jego złamane serce w końcu zrośnie się do końca i dopuści cię do siebie...

Peter uśmiechnął się do niego milusio. Derek miał ochotę go zabić. ZNOWU.

Starszy Hale wyminął go z talerzem pełnym kanapek. Zatrzymał się jednak na progu. Bez odwracania się, mruknął:

\- Kto wie, może nawet okaże się, że to  _ja_ będę tym, który mu pomoże podnieść się do końca. Och, to by było coś cudownego.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okej, dobra, trochę pogmatwane itp, ale idzie w dobrym kierunku. Powoli, powoli, ale idzie, nie krzyczeć na mnie, ok? :3   
> A następny rozdział będzie zawierał angsty. Dużo angstów.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, helou there, bitches. Patrzcie kto wrócił po prawie półrocznej przerwie?! Przepraszam, że tak zniknęłam, ale mnie po prostu zacięło. Kompletnie. Dopiero ostatnio wróciła mi wena, więc postanowiłam w końcu się za to zabrać. Tak więc prezentuje wam 6 rozdział ^-^
> 
> UWAGA! UWAGA! ------> Uprzedzam, że ten rozdział nie jest przyjemny i może niektórych mocno zasmucić. W notce na końcu wyjaśnienie co się stanie. Jeżeli nie chcecie ryzykować to pójdźcie sprawdzić co i jak.

Stiles opuścił swoją gardę. Pozwolił sobie na myślenie, że wszystko jest w porządku. Że wszystko w jego życiu się w końcu układa. Jest teraz szczęśliwy, zasłużył przecież na to, więc co miałoby się stać?

Ale najwyraźniej życie nie przestało go pieprzyć. Zrobiło sobie tylko małą przerwę na zebranie siły, aby przelecieć go ze zdwojoną siłą.

Zaczęło się od małych rzeczy; irytującego Scotta, narzucającej się Lydii i Malii. Potem dołączył jego ojciec, który nagle zaczął się o niego troszczyć jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Następny był Deaton, który męczył go wizytami i różnymi badaniami. Po nim przyszedł czas na ciągle kłócących się, warczących i niemalże rzucających się sobie do gardeł członków rodziny Hale.

Peter zrobił się nadzwyczaj łagodny i potulny w stosunku do Stilesa. Chłopak nie narzekał, wręcz przeciwnie. Wyglądało to tak jakby ten mężczyzna go rozumiał, wiedział dokładnie w jakich momentach się pojawić, a w jakich zniknąć. Komplementował Stilesa i sprawiał, że chłopak się rumienił. Lubił to jak go Peter traktował.

Ale to przeszkadzało Derekowi, który był w cholerę zazdrosny. Piorunował Petera wzrokiem, nawet czasem Stilesa! Ale Stiles nie mógł oprzeć się urokowi starszego Hale'a podczas gdy młodszy, który go ponoć kochał nie potrafił go komplementować, nie był dobry w słowach i ledwo co się odzywał. Stiles rozumiał, że Derek ma swoje problemy, ale potrzebował aby ktoś mówił mu miłe rzeczy. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy zaczął czuć się okropnie źle w swoim ciele. Wyglądał jak pieprzony wieloryb. Więc nieważne jak bardzo kocha Dereka, Stiles zamierzał przyjmować każdy komplement od Petera. Przynajmniej póki Derek się nie ogarnie i sam zacznie przymilać się chłopakowi.

Okej, Derek się starał, ale samymi drobnymi staraniami daleko nie zajdzie. Musiał się zmienić.

Stiles stresował się coraz bardziej każdego kolejnego dnia. Było to złe dla zdrowia nie tylko jego, ale także i jego dzieci. Deaton i Melissa powtarzali mu, że musi odpoczywać, starać się być spokojnym, ale Stiles nie wiedział jak ma być spokojny. Nie w takich warunkach, do cholery!

\- Stiles, chodź, musimy potrenować oddychanie - powiedział Scott wbiegając do jego pokoju i zabierając z jego kolan laptopa.

\- Nie, nie musimy - burknął chłopak. - Umiem oddychać. Robię to właśnie teraz.

Scott wywrócił oczami.

\- Musimy poćwiczyć specjalne oddychanie, głupku. Wiesz, na poród!

\- Scotty, mój przyjacielu, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nie będę rodzić, prawda? Nie odpowiedniej dziury na to.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Scott, nie będę rodził przez tyłek. I w szczególności nie prze przez penisa.

\- Fuj.

\- Dokładnie. Deaton wytnie dzieci ze mnie kiedy przyjdzie na to czas.

\- ... Wciąż fuj.

Stiles wywrócił oczami i wyciągnął ręce w kierunku Scotta. Wilkołak oddał mu laptopa i wskoczył na łóżko obok niego, przywierając do niego bokiem i wciskając nos w zagłębienie jego szyi.

\- Gdzie Derek? - zapytał Scott. Obserwował jak jego przyjaciel zjeżdża w dół tumblra oglądając zdjęcia jakichś gorących kolesi.

\- Nie wiem. Nie widziałem go od wczoraj. Petera też nie. Nie zdziwiłbym się gdybyś znalazł ich walczących i zakrwawionych.

\- Derekowi się należy. Dobrze, że mu jeszcze nie wybaczyłeś. Niech pocierpi najdłużej jak może.

Stiles pokiwał głową i kontynuował przeglądanie tumblra. Po jakimś czasie dołączył do nich Isaac, który ułożył się po drugiej stronie Stilesa. W trójkę zaczęli oglądać zdjęcia przystojnych, głównie nagich mężczyzn.

Ugh, będąc w ciąży Stiles był ciągle podniecony. Serio, każdego dnia od ponad trzech miesięcy chciał aby ktoś go przeleciał - preferowany był Derek - albo żeby chociaż ktoś go w jakiś sposób zaspokoił. Jego ręka już mu nie wystarczała. Zresztą trudno było mu sięgać w dół i obciągać sobie z jego ogromnym brzuchem.

Wszyscy ze stada na szczęście byli wyrozumiali i nie wspominali jego zapachu i nagłych, widocznych erekcji. Już dawno spalili za sobą most niezręcznych sytuacji.

\- Wymyśliłeś już imiona dla dzieci? - zapytał Isaac.

\- Nie. Nie chcę ich wybierać sam - wyznał w odpowiedzi Stiles. Zamknął laptopa i podał go Isaacowi, aby ten odłożył go na stolik obok łóżka. Potem pozwolil wilkołakom ułożyć się wygodnie wokół niego i tuląc go. - Chcę aby Derek też miał zdanie w tej sprawie. To też jego dzieci, więc... Zamierzałem z nim dzisiaj pogadać.

\- Wciąż go nienawidzę - mruknął Scott.

Stiles zaśmiał się i zamknął oczy, układając się wygodniej. Pogłaskał się po brzuchu, starając się uspokoić jego dzieci, które były dzisiaj nadzwyczaj ruchliwe.

\- Wiem, Scotty, wiem.

 

*

  
Stiles został obudzony gwałtownie i nieprzyjemnie. Otworzył oczy i podparł się na łokciach, patrząc na Scotta i Isaaca rozmawiających z Malią. Która była pokryta krwią.

\- Malia? Co się dzieje?

Cała trójka popatrzyła na niego z progu pokoju.

\- Nic - rzuciła szybko dziewczyna. - Wszystko w porządku.

\- Malia, jesteś pokryta krwią.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła po sobie i machnęła ręką z udawaną nonszalancją.

\- Mam okres.

Isaac i Scott zrobili obrzydzone miny i popatrzyli na Malie jakby dziewczyna wyrosła drugą głowę. Stiles wywrócił oczami i podniósł się z łóżka. Było to prawdziwym wyzwaniem z jego brzuchem.

\- Nie kłam. Mów co się dzieje.

\- Derek i Peter.

Stiles uniósł brwi i przyłożył rękę do jego brzucha. Dzieci na wspomnienie ich drugiego ojca znowu zaczęły się ruszać.

\- Co "Derek i Peter"?

\- Zostali porwani przez łowców wczoraj w nocy - powiedziała szybko. Scott rzucił jej wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Co? - szepnął słabo Stiles.

Isaac znalazł się tuż obok niego, łapiąc go za ramię i przytrzymując go w pozycji stojącej i nie pozwalając mu upaść.

\- Przetrzymują ich niedaleko granicy Beacon Hills - kontynuowała Malia. - Torturują ich.

\- Malia, zamknij się! - syknął Isaac. - Pogarszasz tylko sytuację.

\- Słuchajcie, nie możemy się zwlekać - wtrącił się Scott. - Nie cieszy mnie fakt, że muszę ratować tyłek Dereka i Petera, ale nie mogę pozwolił łowcom na porywanie ludzi z mojego miasta. Musimy działać, im szybciej tym lepiej. Malia, zadzwoń po Kirę i Lydię.

\- Już to zrobiłam. Są w drodze.

\- Okej, dobrze. Kiedy przyjadą jedziemy odbić Hale'ów. Ilu jest łowców?

\- Sześciu. To amatorzy, nowi w biznesie.

\- W takim razie damy radę ich zdjąć bez problemu.

Trójka rozmawiała pomiędzy sobą kompletnie ignorując Stilesa, którego serce waliło jak oszalałe, nie mogąc się uspokoić. Dodatkowo jego dzieci ruszały się wewnątrz niego, kopiąc jak opętane. Stiles obawiał się, że mogą mu coś zrobić, tak go bolało.

Panikował nie tylko z tego powodu. Obraz torturowanego Dereka i Petera nawiedził jego myśli. Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać się przed wyobrażaniem sobie każdej okropnej rzeczy, która mogłaby się przydarzyć tej dwójce.

Co jeżeli ich już zabili? Co jeżeli Stiles nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Dereka? Co jeśli Stiles nie zdąży mu wybaczyć?

Było źle, było bardzo, bardzo źle.

\- Stiles, zadzwonię po twojego tatę - powiedział Scott do przyjaciela. - Przyjedzie i cię popilnuje, my musimy iść.

\- Co? Nie! Idę z wami?

\- Nie, nie idziesz! Nie możesz, nie w tym stanie.

\- Scott, ja muszę!

Ale Scott, Isaac i Malia go nie słuchali. Isaac popchnął go w kierunku łóżka, a potem odwrócił się i pobiegł za Scottem i Malią.

\- Co do cholery, ludzie?! Wy tak na serio?! - wrzasnął za nimi Stiles, patrząc się na drzwi, w których przed chwilą stali jego przyjaciele.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że oni go faktycznie zostawili. Samego. Stiles musiał pojechać z nimi! Musiał upewnić się, że z Derekiem i Peterem jest wszystko okej. On- on musiał.

Nagły, okropny ból głęboko w brzuchu Stilesa sprawił, że chłopak zawył zginając się w pół. Miał wrażenie jakby ktoś go dźgał nożem. Ból by okropny, nigdy czegoś takiego nie czuł.

\- A... ała - wystękał Stiles. Przycisnął dłonie do brzucha, sprawdzając czy aby na pewno nie został faktycznie dźgnięty. Ale nigdzie nie było krwi.

Uświadomił sobie, że ból dochodził ze środka jego brzucha, dokładnie tam gdzie były jego dzieci.

\- Och nie - sapnął. - Nie, nie, nie...

Coś było nie tak. Jego dzieci były w niebezpieczeństwie, tak samo jak ich drugi ojciec. Stiles zaczął panikować. Bał się, że stanie się jakaś tragedia. BYŁ PEWNY, ŻE STANIE SIĘ JAKAŚ TRAGEDIA. On to wiedział.

I był przerażony jak nigdy.

Stiles złapał telefon z szafki koło łóżka i wybrał numer Deatona. Druid odebrał po trzecim sygnale.

\- Halo?

\- Deaton! - krzyknął z ulgą Stiles. - Deaton, coś jest nie tak!

\- Stiles? Stiles, co się stało?

\- Mój brzuch- B-boli. Ja-jakby ktoś mnie dźgał od środka.

\- Czy dzieci się poruszają? Stiles, weź głęboki oddech i powiedz mi co się dzieje z dziećmi.

\- T-tak. Ruszają się. J-jak opętane - wyjęczał, wciąż łapiąc się za brzuch. - De-Deaton, jest źle. N-naprawdę źle. Za bardzo boli.

\- Okej. Stiles, jest ktoś z tobą?

\- N-nie. Derek i Peter zostali porwani przez łowców, reszta właśnie po nim poszła. M-mój tato jest chyba w drodze do domu, ale... j-jestem s-sam. Deaton, proszę... Boję się.

\- Jadę do ciebie, Stiles. Musisz się uspokoić. Staraj się brać głębokie oddechy.

\- Uhm. O-okej.

Stiles wziął głęboki oddech, ale od razu pożałował kiedy kolejny spazm bólu przeszedł całe jego ciało. Zawył z bólu i przerażenia, spadając z łóżka na ziemię. Bolało. Tak strasznie bolało...

Stracił przytomność, Deaton w dali wołając jego imię.

 

*

 

Ciało Stilesa było w ogniu. Jego skóra płonęła od środka, spazmy bólu zawładnęły jego umysłem. Nie wiedział co się dzieje, gdzie jest, dlaczego to się dzieje. Ostatnie co pamiętał to dowiedzenie się, że Derek został porwany razem z Peterem przez łowców. Potem pustka. Czy został zaatakowany? Albo może po prostu stracił przytomność? Ale dlaczego wszystko go bolało?

Kiedy Stiles starał się uspokoić i zorientować co się wokół niego dzieje, pierwsze co sobie uświadomił było to, że może słyszeć płacz dziecka. Potem poczuł, że leży na czymś twardym i nieprzyjemnym. Ból który czuł emanował głównie z jego brzucha, rozchodząc się na resztę jego ciała.

Otwieranie oczu było wyzwaniem. Jego powieki wydawały się być zrobione z betonu. Po krótkim staraniu się zdołał jednak je uchylić. Wszystko przez chwile było zamazane. Kiedy w końcu się skupił zobaczył nachylającego się nad nim Deatona, który miał bardzo zmartwioną minę. Było to szokiem, ponieważ druid rzadko kiedy zmieniał mimikę twarzy.

\- C-co s-się dzieje? - wykrztusił Stiles. Jego gardło było suche i nieprzyjemne. - Deaton, co s-się dzieje?

Druid zerknął w bok. Stiles podążył za jego wzrokiem i zobaczył Melissę, która wyglądała na przeraźliwie zmęczoną i smutną. Trzymała w rękach ręcznik owinięty wokół czegoś małego... czegoś co płakało głośno.

Jego dziecko.

\- Czy to-?

Melissa uśmiechnęła się smutno i kiwnęła głową, podchodząc bliżej Stilesa. Chłopak spróbował się podnieść, ale nie miał na to siły. Deaton podłożył mu coś pod głowę, układając go wygodnie, podczas gdy Melissa ułożyła jego dziecko na jego gołej piersi. Stiles dostrzegł, że jego brzuch wciąż był spuchnięty, ale nie aż tak. Dodatkowo pokrywała go krew.

Jego dziecko uspokoiło się od razu kiedy dotknęło ono jego nagiej skóry. Mała twarzyczka wciąż była zmarszczona w grymasie. Stiles uśmiechnął się delikatnie, dotykając palcem wskazującym miękkiego policzka. Malutka piąstka uderzyła w jego błoń, a malutkie paluszki zawinęły się wokół jego kciuka.

\- Wow - szepnął i popatrzył w górę. - Gdzie jest drugie dziecko? - zapytał.

Twarz Deatona od razu zrobiła się bezwyrazowa, twarda i nijaka. W oczach Melissy pojawiły się łzy.

Zimno osiadło głęboko w nim, a serce przeskoczyło uderzenie.

\- Mel? - Jego głos był słaby, ledwo wyższy od szeptu.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziała łapiąc go za rękę i ściskając ją. - Tak strasznie mi przykro, Stiles, ale...

\- Próbowaliśmy je uratować - zapewnił Deaton. - Zrobiliśmy wszystko co możliwe...

\- Pępowina owinęła się wokół szyi kiedy dzieci zaczęły panikować i się ruszać - kontynuowała Melissa. - Przykro mi, Stiles.

Chłopak popatrzył w bok. Na stole pod ścianą zawinięte w puszysty, zielony ręcznik leżało jego martwe dziecko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles z powodu nerwów mdleje podczas gdy jego dzieci "szaleją" w jego brzuchu. Kiedy dochodzi do siebie dowiaduje się, że jedno z jego dzieci umarło z powodu pępowiny, która owinęła się wokół szyi dziecka.


End file.
